A Savior After All
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: It's in Lena's contract to be the manager of the WWE Champion. It's been that way since 2002. But Randy has been taking his power too seriously. When Jericho comes back he swears to save her from him. But will he? JerichoOC
1. Prologue: Just For Starters

**Prologue**

"God Lena are you coming or what!" Randy shouts from the other side of the door. "We need to get out there soon!"

"I'll be out there okay? Go to the curtain without me!" I responded back.

I could hear Randy huff as he slammed his locker room door. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't keep working like this. When I came into this business I never knew my job would end up like this.

Confused much? I'm sorry. My mind isn't really focused at the moment. These past few months have been hell for me. My life has been a wreck since July.

Still confused? Oh damn…I didn't introduce myself. I'm sorry!

My name is Lena Lorenzo. My claim to fame? Two words. Hulk Hogan. My family and his family have been pretty tight since forever. When I was born he became my god father. When I was five, I went to Wrestlemania Three. The moment I saw the Hogan/Andre match, I knew I wanted to be in this business. Of course my mom wanted me to have nothing to do with it.

When I was thirteen I got my first taste of the business. Hulk took me for a whole month to travel with him until I was eighteen. I loved being on the road with him. While I was I had one of my longest relationships with a young Randy Orton. He was sixteen; I was fourteen. Once Randy turned eighteen, he dumped me.

"I'm going off to college in a month," he said. "Do you know how dumb I would look to have a high school girlfriend?"

Needless to say, I slapped all sense out of him that night.

When I was twenty, I got a call from Vince. He wanted to sign me to the WWE right away.

"But I haven't even trained!" I said to him.

"Just do an audition here." Vince said.

So I flew out to New York and worked in the ring for Vince. At the end of my audition, Vince wanted to sign me right then and there. So I did. I figured I got in as quick as I did because of Hulk. I learned that I would debut the next month at No Way Out with Hulk Hogan and the rest of the nWo.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_**February 17, 2002**_

_nWo's music hit as Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Hulk Hogan came out to a roaring crowd. But coming out with them was a mysterious brunette. She was jumping up and down on the ramp and waving to everyone. The four made their way to the ring and entered it. Hulk asked for a mic and handed two others to Hall and Nash._

"_Attention all WWE maniacs!" Hulk shouted into the mic._

"_We have brought you a very promising diva to help WWE finally get some ratings!" Nash echoed._

"_She is the prodigy of our own Hogan! She…is…Lena!"_

_Lena blew everyone a kiss as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction. Hogan smiled as he hugged his god child in the ring._

"_She is here to rock your world! Expect great things…" Hulk started to say before being cut off._

_Vince's music played as the chairman walked out. The crowd also gave him a mixed reaction. The four in the ring faced the boss who was at the top of the ramp._

"_This wasn't how I wanted to introduce the new diva." Vince said mad._

"_Don't get your speedo in a bunch Vince!" Nash yelled._

_Vince was boiling over in anger. Lena laughed along with the other three._

"_You think that's funny newbie?!" Vince yelled._

"_Kinda…why?" Lena asked._

"_I have a new task for you! From now on until I say so…you will be the manager of every WWE champion holder! Starting tonight! So your first client will be…" Vince stated._

_Jericho's music hit as the brash Canadian came out with his titles. Lena's eyes grew wide as she let it sink in. She wouldn't be with Hulk? That's what he promised her. Behind her the nWo was throwing a fit. Lena stared at the man that was supposed to jump start her career._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

And the rest, I can say, is history.

For six years I've accompanied many a star to the ring. For six years I've endured more egos you could ever imagine. You would think after six years I would be done with this hell of a job.

Nope. Not yet.

Now it was November 19, 2007. Randy Orton is the new man I manage and escort down to the ring. I thought at first it would be better then being with John. The last few months John was Champion was hell.

At the time, we were going through a divorce.

I married John in July of 2006 after dating for only five months. I know, it was crazy. But I was crazy in love with him. And we were crazy in love with each other. He proposed to me on a May edition of his now defunct show 'Five Questions.' In late July of 2007, I was visiting my sick aunt in Dallas. One morning I get a call from my lawyer.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I just woke up. Why?" I asked him.

"Oh no…" My lawyer trailed off.

As if it was instinct, I walked out to the living room to see my whole family staring at the TV. I turn to it to see John's lawyer on TV. It never occurred to me the fact that he was there. Until…

"John Cena and Lena have agreed to divorce. If you could…" His lawyer said to some guy.

That was the last I caught of that. I dropped to my knees and cried. John didn't even call me and warn me about this. I didn't know anything about this.

He made the decision my himself.

So when John got injured, I was sort of happy. Orton was going to be a breath of fresh air for me. At the end of the night of No Mercy, Orton was the sole champion. I walked him back to his room and I couldn't help but be excited.

"This is going to be great Orton! Trust…" I started to say to him.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek. I fell against the wall and looked up at Orton. He looked down on me and smiled. Then he kicked me on my left side. I yelped in pain as I held the two spots where he had hurt me.

"No one is gonna come save you now princess." Orton said darkly.

What was a breath of fresh air was just a taste of blood.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

So now here I stand looking at myself in the mirror. I must have used at least two things of cover up to hide the scars and bruise Orton has given me. Orton was having some stupid torch passing thing tonight. Rumors have been going around that Chris is coming back tonight. I really hope that they are true. I've missed having Chris come around. Orton bangs at the damned bathroom door again.

"Damn it Lena you have one minute to get out here or I'll drag your ass out!" Orton yells through the door.

"Don't get your speedo in a bunch Orton! I'm coming!" I shout as I throw my last bottle of cover up in the trash.

I open the door to see Orton standing right at the entrance. I push past him and put on my shoes. Orton lifts me up by the arm and pushes me against the wall.

"Don't ever make me wait that long again, you hear?!" Randy yells in my face.

"Okay okay I promise!" I say in fear.

Randy scowls as he slaps me again. I put my hand to my cheek and feel the sting. I hold back tears as I fix my shoes. Orton grabs my wrist and drags me out the door.

"No good for nothing manager…" I overhear him mumbling.

This time I let a tear fall down my cheek. I wipe it away with my free hand before Randy can see. I could always tell Vince about this, but he wouldn't believe me. Randy is champion. Vince believes anything Randy says. Randy flings me next to the curtain. I stop myself before I tumble out to the arena.

"Wait here. I'm getting water." Randy says as he walks off.

I sigh as I watch him walk away. Before this whole arrangement, Randy was an angel to me. I even went out with him a second time back in 2005. We split after I found out that he used me to cheat on his fiancée. I held more tears in as I peaked out of the curtain. They were putting the red carpet down in the ring. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wished that I had never gotten into this business. All I was being used for was Randy's punching bag and a girl to do all his dirty work for.

My name is Lena Lorenzo. I am twenty-five years old. I have worked for six years for the WWE. I currently manage WWE Champion Randy Orton. And I really need a savior.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well what do you think? I'm sorry if it was boring. It was just a background thing on her. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter: Chris comes back during Randy's ceremony. Lena is brought to tears which brings more abuse from Randy. Chris sees this and makes a promise to Lena that he will 'save her.' Will he fulfill it? Stay tuned!**


	2. A Promise To Keep

A/N: I know that when I have Randy talk during his torch passing ceremony that these weren't his exact words

**A/N: I know that when I have Randy talk during his torch passing ceremony that these weren't his exact words. And when Chris talks they aren't his exact words either.**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Torch Passing Ceremony**

Randy's music hit as I walked behind him. I had my arms crossed as I looked at him holding that championship belt high. Randy didn't deserve that belt. Not with the way he abused the power that came with it. Randy grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the aisle. I started out going slow behind him, but then his grip got tighter. I winced a little and went faster. Randy stopped at the end of the ramp and coughed. I rolled my eyes as I got up on the apron and sat on the middle rope. He climbed up the stairs and got in the ring. I held back my tears as I climbed in after him. Randy stood in the middle as I handed him a mic. He snatched it from my hand, never making eye contact. His music died down as the boos and jeers from the crowd took over.

"At this moment, you are looking at greatness. You are looking at the greatest champion WWE has ever had. I am the man that took out Shawn Michaels, HHH, and John Cena." Randy said smirking.

The crowd's boos got louder as Randy looked around. If I could I would boo right along with them. But I knew if I did I would be in more trouble then I already was. So I just looked down and shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Tonight something amazing will happen. The torch of all great champions will be passed on to me. And I do not intend on passing it anytime soon. Let's check in with my runner." Randy said turning to the TitanTron.

The man running with the torch filled up the screen as everyone looked. He ran past a parking lot to the entrance. Randy smiled and looked at me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Your gonna enjoy this." Randy whispered.

"I doubt it." I dared to say.

Randy scowled as he turned back to the TitanTron. His runner was now in the building. He was running by all the technical equipment. Suddenly an arm stuck out and clothes lined the runner. The torch went out and bounced on the ground. My jaw dropped to the ground. I looked over at Randy who had the same expression. We both looked at each other. We didn't remember having this planned. Suddenly an all familiar count down started. The crowd went crazy. Randy's eyes grew wide. I gasped and covered my hand with my mouth. Was he really back? His music hit as I saw a man at the top of the ramp with both arms up in the air. That's when I knew it was him.

Chris was back.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Randy started to pace the ring back and forth so mad. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Seeing Chris on the top of that ramp once more embracing the fans made me so happy. Chris looked at me and winked at me. Randy looked at me and frowned. He stepped in front of me so I couldn't see him. As soon as Chris's music died down he raised the mic to his lips.

"Welcome back to RAW IS JERICHO!!" He shouted into the mic.

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. I could tell that Randy was growing mad. He always stood up straight when he was mad.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen I have come back to bring entertainment back to RAW. It seems that this monkey in the ring has sucked all the fun out of RAW." Chris said pointing to Randy.

"What makes you think you can come out to my ring and interrupt me like this?!" Randy shouted, moving out of the way.

"I've noticed a little change in the atmosphere as I sat and toured the world for my book, Around the World in Spandex, which is still out in stores. And I thought about it and realized that you were the problem. So I'm here to be the savior of all of RAW." Chris said smiling.

The moment the word 'savior' came out of his mouth I moved up to the ropes. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. Did he really just say that? Could he read my mind or something? Randy was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"You're a savior huh? What exactly are you saving us from?" Randy asked.

"Well your boring personality for one. Then there is your horrendous hair cut, your metro style choices and those too tight of jeans…" Chris started to say.

"Just get to the point Chris!" Randy shouted.

"I'm here to save the whole RAW roster…and these fans…from you. But more importantly, I'm here to save that pretty little thing shivering next to you in fear." Chris said seriously.

My jaw dropped as he said those words. The crowd cheered as Randy slowly turned to me, but I couldn't find myself to look at him back. My eyes were locked on Chris whose music played as he winked at me and walked back. I started to cry and wiped any tears I had away. Suddenly Randy picked me up and put me on the outside of the ring. He got up and lifted me up by the legs. He swung me over his shoulder and walked up the ramp. I pounded on his back as I tried to get him to stop. But I knew what was coming.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Randy threw me into his locker room and closed the door. The door bounced back and was open a crack. I was about to yell before Randy put his hand over my mouth.

"You think that has been can save you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I muffled.

"You got it all wrong sweetheart. Vince chose me as champion for a reason. Because I am the most powerful man in this business. Don't doubt me on that." Randy said coldly as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"You've used your power for greed! You let it all get to your head. I'm sick of this Randy! I'm going to Vince and telling him everything!" I yelled getting up.

I started walking toward the door but was pushed back to the wall. Randy's hand came flying at me and made full contact with my left cheek. I fell over to the floor in pain. Randy smiled at me as he stepped on me. I winced as he stomped on my back. Then he came floor level with me.

"Power is power Lena. You have to deal with that. And as long as I'm around, you'll have to deal with me." Randy spat out.

I heard Randy walk out and slam the door. I moved slowly so I could lean against the wall. I pressed my cheek against the cold plaster to ease the sting. How did Randy ever turn out this way?

"Lena? What happened here?!" I heard someone say.

I turned slowly to see Chris run up to me. He got on his knees and took my chin in his hands. He turned my head back and forth for injuries.

"Did he hit you?" Chris asked.

"Well yeah. But it's been like this since he became champion…" I started to say.

"He's been hitting you all this time and you didn't tell me?! Jesus Christ Lena you have to stop him!" Chris yelled.

"There's nothing I can do! Vince won't listen to me. Besides if I do tell Vince and he says something to Randy I'm in for it." I said as I held my hand to my back.

"Lena I won't stand seeing you like this. I'll tell him myself." Chris declared.

"Chris you can't. I don't want you in the middle of this. You could get seriously hurt." I told him.

"Promise me you'll do something about this." Chris asked.

"I promise." I replied.

"Lena I promise to take you away from him. In a few months I can take you away…no. Too long. I'll make it a few weeks. Don't worry…I'll save you." Chris replied.

"I trust you. And Chris?" I added.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Welcome back." I said with a weak smile.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Isn't Chris so sweet? He's looking out for her! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best but please review!**

**Next chapter: It's Lena's birthday and all the stars go out for a night of fun. But one accident can ruin it all. What could happen? And who did it? Keep reading!**


	3. A Birthday To Remember

November 21, 2007: 9:00 A

**November 21, 2007: 9:00 A.M**

"Lena are you in there? Lena wake up!" Someone yelled from the other side of my door.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked to the door confused. Who the hell got keys into my house? I groaned as I slowly lifted my feet onto the floor. I shuffled my feet all the way to my bedroom door. I opened the door to see Maria at my door with a present.

"Happy birthday birthday girl!" Maria yelled.

I smiled weakly as Maria hugged me tight. I winced at the pain, but I didn't let Maria see it. We pulled apart as she walked into my room and sat on my bed. I walked past my mirror and I looked at my reflection. My hair was sticking out everywhere. My boy shorts were riding up my butt. My white tank top seemed to have gotten a little wrinkled. But more importantly the bruises on my arms were clear as day. I gasped as I grabbed my robe on the floor. I tied it around me and turned my attention to Maria who was already in my closet.

"We gotta hurry up. You only have an hour to get ready. I have Ashley, Lilian and Mickie waiting for us downstairs. So get in the shower!" Maria said pushing me into my bathroom.

About thirty minutes later, I walked out in a robe with my hair blow dried and straightened. Maria already had an outfit laid out for me. I took the clothes and put them on. Denim Vanity jeans with a red floral printed Lucky beater with 'Peace' across the chest and my white Jimmy Choo heels. I put my Chanel glasses on the top of my head and grabbed my Coach purse and walked down my stairs. The girls were all crowded around the picture in my entry way. It was a picture of me when I was really little with my mom and dad. I coughed as all the girls looked up at me. I turned around on the steps and smiled at them.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I have good taste!" Maria said laughing.

"Gorgeous as usual!" Ashley added on.

"_Su tan bonito como se levantó." _Lilian told me in Spanish.

"Okay we all know you look spankin hot now lets go! We have breakfast reservations!" Mickie stated.

I ran down the stairs and linked arms with Maria. On the way out I checked my reflection in a window. Thank god I didn't forget to apply the foundation. I smiled as I put my sunglasses down around my eyes as I locked the door. We all piled into Mickie's rented Hummer and drove off for my birthday celebration. I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I looked at who was calling me. To my surprise, it was Randy. I pressed the ignore button and put it back in my purse. He wasn't going to ruin my day.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Present time!" Maria stated clapping her hands.

It was at least ten o'clock and we were sitting outside Axels Steakhouse. I laughed as everyone pulled their presents out from their bags.

"You better open mine first!" Ashley practically yelled.

"Fine I will gosh!" I yelled back laughing.

I took Ashley's present into my lap as I opened it up. I opened the box to find a pink iPod dock with a fifty dollar iTunes gift card. I smiled wide because only Ashley knew how much I loved music.

"Thank you so much Ash I absolutely love it!" I said hugging Ashley from across the table.

"No big. You needed a new one anyway." Ashley said.

"Okay mine next!" Mickie said pushing her present across the table.

Mickie's was in a green and pink bag. I reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing. It was a Mary Kay make up kit. The thing that caught my eye the most was the big tube of cover up.

"Girl you go through cover up like Ashley goes through hair dye." Mickie said laughing.

I laughed back, a little nervous. I set that aside as I reached back into the bag and pulled out the last item. It was a custom made white leather cowboy hat. I squealed as I hugged Mickie tight. I always wanted a cowboy hat but I never bought myself one.

"Mickie this is amazing! I love it!" I said as I put it on.

"I know! Now you and John can match." Mickie joked.

"Oh wow thanks Mickie." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Open mine!" Lilian beamed.

I smiled as Lilian pushed a small box toward me. I looked at the box. It was light blue with the words 'Tiffany and Co.' across it. I gasped and unwrapped it quick. I opened it to see a Tiffany's nature butterfly pendant. I gasped as I held it up to the light. All the girls 'oohed' and 'aahed' over my new necklace. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I hugged Lilian.  
_"Gracias." _I said to Lilian.

"_Cualquier cosa para mi muchacha preferida." _Lilian responded with a smile.

I pulled away as I put the necklace on. All the girls moved forward for a closer look. The diamonds sparkled in the light.

"Okay now for mine!" Maria said standing up.

She walked over and handed me a big box. I stood up and looked at it. What the hell did she get me? I opened the top and looked in. The first thing I found was a tiara with a sash that read 'Birthday Girl.'

"You have to wear it now!" Maria yelled.

I laughed as I put the tiara on my cowboy hat. Maria slipped the sash over me and smiled. I smiled back as I reached back into the box. I pulled out an 'Average Joe's' t-shirt. I laughed as I looked at Maria. Dodgeball was my favorite movie. I put it back in the box and looked in. There was one more thing left in there. I pulled it out and unwrapped it. It was a huge scrapbook. As I flipped through the pages I saw pictures with me and Maria, My first ever wrestling match, my first photo shoot and our last trip to Europe.

"All the divas chipped in with pictures. Some of the guys did too." Maria added.

"You guys! This is the best! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I pulled them all in for a big hug.

We all pulled away after a while and I packed my presents up. The girls paid the bill and we all got up.

"Well now we're off to the mall ladies! Let's go!" Ashley announced.

The girls helped me carry my stuff to the car and we drove off to the mall. So far my birthday was going amazing. I thought that nothing could ruin my day.

At least…I wished nothing would.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Myth Nightclub: 8:00 P.M**

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked the girls.

My eyes were covered and my feet were moving somewhere. I could hear Maria and Ashley giggle in front of me as they lead us somewhere. Suddenly we stopped somewhere. By now my mind was racing a million miles a second. Where was I? What was I doing here?

"On the count of three. One…two…" Maria counted down.

Lilian removed my blind fold and I opened my eyes. Every WWE star was standing in front of me with a huge cake. I recognized the place as the Myth nightclub. Decorations decorated every inch of the place.

"Happy birthday Lena!" Everyone said at once.

I put my hands over my mouth and squealed. The girls planned a surprise birthday party for me! I hugged all the girls and went into the sea of stars. The rest of the divas squealed as they walked up to me. I laughed as I thanked everyone for coming. The cake was set next to a table piled high with presents for me. I made my way to the bar to find a bartender on duty much to my relief.

"Gin and Tonic please." I asked the bartender.

The bartender nodded in my direction as I sat on a stool. Suddenly a pair of hands settled over my eyes.

"Guess who." The mystery voice asked.

I smiled as I turned around. His voice wasn't much of a mystery. I turned around to see Chris standing in front of me. I laughed as I hugged him tight. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Love the sash and tiara." Chris pointed out.

"Thank Maria. She got them for me." I said as I looked at the presents.

"I can only imagine how tired you are. I mean…they dragged you shopping…" Chris said laughing.

"Oh yes. The horror of spending all my money on the cutest clothes and accessories." I answered laughing.

The DJ put on 'The Way I Are' By Timbaland next. I squealed as Chris covered his ears. I laughed as I grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to the dance floor. But Chris pulled me back to my drink.

"I can't dance!" Chris yelled over the music.

"You can and you will!" I yelled back chugging my drink.

Chris smiled at me as I finally got him on the dance floor. At first I was the only one moving to the music and Chris was just standing there. Finally I grabbed his arms and out them around my waist. Chris smiled as he moved along with me. He spun me around and out a little. As I was spinning I tripped over something…

Or someone…

Or someone's foot…

Whatever it was, I fell. And it was a nasty fall. Who or whatever I tripped over made me land on my ankle sideways. I yelped in pain as the lights came back on. Chris got down to my level and looked at my ankle.

"Can someone get a doctor or something?" Chris yelled.

I looked over to where I felt the object come from. I saw Randy standing three feet from me smiling. His foot was sticking out as well. That's when it hit me.

Randy had tripped me on purpose.

I tried to give him an evil glare, but the pain was to much to bare for me. I tried hard not to cry as a doctor came over to look at my ankle. He tried moving it, but it hurt when he did. Chris helped me up and kept his arms around my waist as he held me up. The doctor said it was only a bad sprain and wrapped it up.

"Maybe we should end early…" Shawn told me.

"Oh please. This won't stop me. Lower the lights and let the music play!" I yelled.

Some of the stars cheered as the lights were lowered once more and the music was put back on. Chris lead me to one of the back rooms so I could ice my ankle for a little bit before going back out there.

"That was some nasty fall. What happened?" Chris asked as he placed ice on my ankle.

"Randy did it. He tripped me. He was standing three feet from me and he still had his foot out." I snarled.

"He's just pissy. Maybe he's PMSing…" Chris joked.

I laughed as Chris sat next to me. I smiled at him as I looked down at my ankle. It still hurt like hell. I looked up at Chris and smiled at him.

"Hey Chris?" I asked.

"What?" Chris answered.

I straightened up and gave Chris a light kiss on the lips. As I pulled away Chris's eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"No problem baby girl. Let's get you back out there." He said holding his hand out.

I took his hand and leaned on him as I walked out. Everyone was coming up to me and asking me if I was okay. I told them I was fine as I sat at a table next to Hunter.

The party lasted to about two in the morning. Mickie and the girls were really drunk so Shawn volunteered to drive us home since I couldn't drive. We got to my house and we both helped the girls into bed. Once they were all in rooms Shawn called Hunter to pick him up to drive him back to his hotel. While we waited we both sat on my couch in the living room.

"Thanks for…" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Randy. I know what he does to you." Shawn blurted out.

"So Chris told you…" I told him.

"Damns straight he did. And it's a good thing he did! Lena your such a young and beautiful girl. You don't deserve to be treated like this." Shawn said looking at me.

"I know. And I'll take care of it. I promise." I told Shawn.

"Okay. But if you don't I'll kick his ass." Shawn said as Hunter pulled up.

"Don't worry okay Shawn? I have it under control. Thank you for everything." I told Shawn as I hugged him.

Shawn left and I was left standing in my living room alone. How the hell was I going to get up my stairs? I decided to just sleep on the couch that night. I elevated my pillows and was about to drift off to sleep before I got a text. I opened my phone and looked at it.

'_That was just the beginning sweetheart.'_

At that moment I knew it was from Randy. I snapped my phone shut and turned it off. I tried to block the message out of my head, but I couldn't. I really needed help with Randy. But why couldn't I accept any?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Yeah it's really long I know. My bad! Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's the next week RAW. Lena runs into someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Who is it? Keep reading!**


	4. There's Always Two Sides To A Story

November 26, 2007

**November 26, 2007**

"Damn girl! Was the fall so bad you had to get it wrapped?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. But it hurt a lot and when I wrap it, it doesn't hurt." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you know yet what you tripped over?" Maria said putting bangles on her wrists.

"Not a clue…" I lied.

"That is so weird! When can you start wrestling on it again?" Ashley asked, looking at the wrapping.

"About a week or two. Of course it'll take a while to get use to it again." I replied smacking Ashley's hand away from my ankle.

"You don't let me have any fun!" Ashley pouted.

"After the show tonight you can sign the wrap." I said with a sigh.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley said jumping up to do her make up.

I laughed as I slowly got up from my bench. I limped over to Maria and looked into the mirror. I played with my curls, finally letting them rest on the small of my back. I pulled my shirt up and stood far away from the mirror. I was wearing a 'Save Us' t-shirt that I turned into a tank top and black skinny jeans. I tightened my heels and started to walk to the door.

"Are you sure you wanna wear heels tonight?" Maria asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Randy…" I started to say before I stopped talking.

What was I really going to say? 'Randy won't let me wear any other kind of shoes?' If I said that, that would certainly raise questions that I don't want to answer. Maria and Ashley looked at me, waiting for me to finish.

"Randy could always catch me if I fall." I added.

"True! He's such a nice guy like that." Ashley said from the mirror.

I just nodded as I walked slowly out the door. Just a nice guy my ass. Maybe he was nice to them. But behind closed doors he was an animal. He had no mercy for me. I sighed as I limped down the halls to Randy's room. I wasn't watching where I was going when I ran into someone. I stumbled back before that same person rushed over and caught me. The person's hand fell around my waist.

"Lena?" The person asked.

The voice was too familiar to me. My eyes widened as I grabbed a crate and pulled myself up. As I looked up to face the person that caught me, my instincts were right.

"J…John…" I managed to spit out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

We stood in silence for a while as I took this whole scene. I had run into John Cena, my soon to be ex husband. He was standing right across from me in the halls of a RAW arena. I wasn't expecting to see him this soon. I followed his eyes to see that he was staring at my ankle.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I tripped." I told him.

"Oh. Is it okay?" John asked.

"Could be better." I said, trying to keep my answers short.

"Listen Lena..." John started to say before I cut him off.

"What are you doing here John?" I asked him, not making eye contact.

"I came to see you Lena." John told me.

"I don't wanna see you right now." I admitted.

"Lena please let me talk…" John tried to say.

"So your just not gonna release it in another statement and not directly tell me?" I told him, now glaring at him.

"Lena I regret doing that to you. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did." John stated.

"You think an apology will take care of everything you did to me?" I asked him with tears forming in my eyes.

"I know it won't. But it's a start." John told me moving closer.

"And your not gonna end it. What you did broke my heart. You publicly humiliated me. Do you know how long it took for my publicist to finally calm everything down? I couldn't show my face for weeks!" I screamed at him.

"I know! I'm sorry for…" John started to say before he stopped talking.

I suddenly felt an arm go around my waist. I looked down for a clue. I saw the name 'Samantha' tattooed on the arm. I looked up to see Randy glaring at John.

"Are you upsetting my valet John?" Randy asked.

"I'm trying to apologize to my wife Randy." John stated.

"Last I checked she's not your wife anymore. So I suggest that you leave before she postpones your return date." Randy snarled.

I looked up at Randy shocked. I was probably more shocked then John was. John looked back and forth between me and Randy before shaking his head and walking off. I watched him walk away before I looked back at Randy.

"You…" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Nice wrap. Guess I did a better job then I thought I did." Randy added, flashing his famous smirk and walking off.

I stared at Randy in disbelief as I watched him walk away. One moment he's standing next to me, arm around my waist, defending me. The next moment he back to being that bastard he has always been to me. I scoffed as I rested my hands on my hips. Could this night get any weirder?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**That is interesting! First running into John then Randy and his different sides. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Lena asks Randy why he's nice to her around people but abusive behind doors. Her question leads to more abuse. But someone sees this happening and decides to take action. What happens? Keep reading!**


	5. It's More Then Just Words

As I stood in the hall confused beyond belief I decided that I just had to ask Randy the question that I had been itching to a

As I stood in the hall confused beyond belief I decided that I just had to ask Randy the question that I had been itching to ask: what the hell was up with his abuse? Knowing Randy he probably didn't have that great of a response but I really needed to know. I walked down the hall a little faster limping along with my bum ankle. I turned a corner to see Randy going into our room. I took a deep breath as I started walking to the room. I suddenly stopped short as someone jumped in front of me.

"A-Lena! How are you my-a precious little darling?" Anthony (Santino) said smiling.

"Holy shit Anthony! Don't scare me like that!" I said holding my hand on my heart as it raced.

"I'm so-a sorry Lena. How is your ankle?" Anthony asked looking down at it.

"Sprained." I replied shortly.

"Did you hear about John-a Cena being here? You avoid this _asino della presa_?" Anthony asked me.

"I don't know what you called him but that plan's busted. Just ran into him a second ago." I told him looking.

"Oh no! My precious _principessa_." Anthony exclaimed lifting my head up.

"I'm not your _principessa _whatever the hell that is. I'm not your anything." I told him harshly.

"Not your not. But once I become-a champion you will be my valet. And soon you will be my _amico di ragazza_." Anthony said with a smile.

"Stop talking in Italian. I don't understand it a bit. I gotta go." I said pushing past Anthony.

"You can't deny the sexiness of me!" Anthony shouted down the hall.

"In your dreams you loser." I muttered under my breath.

Within a few steps I made it to the room. I looked at the closed door in front of me. My breath started to get shaky as my heart started to race once more. I started growing nervous as I continued to stare at the door. Maybe I didn't have to ask this question. I could go on without knowing couldn't I?

No. I couldn't. I had to know his reasoning behind all of this. If he didn't have a valid answer I would give him a taste of his own medicine. I couldn't handle this one more day. I took a deep breath as I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"You could have knocked." Randy yelled as he came out of the bathroom.

I stared in awe as he came out in only his boxers. He sat down on the black leather couch and turned on the TV. I gulped as I shook my head as I tried shaking the nerves out of me.

"Why do you hit me?" I managed to ask.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Why do you hit me? Abuse me? I need to know Randy. I'm sick of it." I told him.

"You don't need to know Lena. Now leave." Randy said waving me out of the door.

If he thought that he would get rid of me that easily, he was so wrong. In other cases I would have tucked my tail between my legs and left forgetting the whole situation. But I needed to know so bad that my confidence wouldn't let me turn to walk out the door. Instead I walked over to Randy and grabbed the remote out of his hand. I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the ground. Randy jumped up and moved close to me to stare me down.

"I was watching that." Randy said coldly.

"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer Randy." I demanded.

"What kind of answer are you looking for?" Randy asked.

"Any kind of answer. Just give me a damn answer!" I yelled at him.

Oops. My mistake.

The answer I got was a swift slap to my left cheek. I grabbed my left cheek as I fell against a wall. Randy walked over to me slowly and kicked my sprained ankle hard. I fell to the ground clutching my ankle in pain as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Is that a good enough answer for ya?! Huh?!" Randy yelled at me as she smacked the side of my head.

I fell to the ground feeling pain all over my body. Randy stood over me and smirked. He raised his foot to kick me on the left side of my head.

"I know how…" Randy started to say before he was cut off.

Someone flew through the door and speared him to the floor. I moved slowly to the wall and leaned against it as I looked over at Randy. Randy eventually got up and looked at the man that speared him. I looked over too to see who had saved me. When I saw who it was, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"You have no business to burst in here Irvine!" Randy yelled at Chris.

"I had every damn right." Chris snarled.

"This is between me and Lena no one else." Randy yelled back.

"Get your ass out of here Randy before I kick it out of here." Chris warned.

Randy looked at Chris then over at me. He smirked and laughed to himself. I stared at Randy in confusion as I tried to stabilize my ankle.

"Looks like you have a posse Lena. This isn't over. No one will get in the way." Randy told me before walking out and slamming the door.

Chris sighed as he rushed over to me. He took me in his arms as he looked at my ankle. I wiped the tears from my eyes and winced at the stinging of my cheek.

"I thought you said you were gonna take care of this." Chris told me.

"That's what I came in here to do." I told Chris through my tears.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Chris asked looking at my injuries.

"I asked him why he was hitting me. He gave me an answer I didn't want." I told him feeling guilty.

"Lena you can't do this alone. I'm gonna be here for you now." Chris told me.

"I can't make you get in the middle of this. What if you get hurt?" I asked worried.

Chris turned my head toward him and looked me in the eye. He moved in slowly and kissed me lightly on the lips. Soon he pulled away and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd die for you Lena. I'm gonna be here for you from now on. You got it? You can't stop me." Chris stated.

I looked up at Chris as he looked down at me. Chris really did care about me. A lot. But why was he doing this for me? What did I do to deserve this from him? I didn't feel like questioning myself as Chris helped me up.

"Why are you doing this for me Chris?" I asked him as I leaned against him.

"I promised you I would get you away from him. I'm gonna do just that; starting now. Let's get you a doctor so he can check your ankle okay hun?" Chris told me.

"Fine. But I don't think I can walk on it." I said looking down at my ankle.

"No problem." Chris stated.

Chris swooped me up in his arms and smiled. He kicked the door open and started to carry me down the hall to the doctor. When we reached him Chris sat me down on the chair as the doctor inspected my ankle. Chris held my hand the whole time the doctor looked at my ankle.

"Whatever happened it didn't break. What happened?" The doctor asked looking at me.

"I took another nasty fall. This time I tripped over the TV wire." I told the doctor lying.

"I'll wrap it up tighter but that's all I can do. Ice it all tonight. You might have to wait another week to wrestle again Lena." The doctor said wrapping up my ankle.

He gave me an ice pack and then walked out of his own office. Chris smiled at me as I put the ice pack on my ankle. He started to walk out of the office.

"Chris?" I called back for him.

"Yeah Lena?" Chris said turning around.

I stared at Chris for a while as I tried to get the words I really wanted to say to come out of my mouth. Instead came out words that weren't the ones I wanted.

"Thank you. Really. I owe you my life." I told him.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way to pay me back." Chris said, winking at me as he walked.

As soon as he was gone I cursed myself and kept more tears from coming through. Why couldn't I tell him how I feel? Why couldn't I have just said the words I've wanted to say for so long?

Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chris is such a sweetheart to Lena! What a nice guy. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Shawn runs into Chris after the show and asks him about Lena. Soon they both learn that know about Randy abusing Lena. What are they gonna do about it? Keep reading!**


	6. I Know That You Know That I Know

"Shawnie! Hey buddy!" Hunter yelled at Shawn waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Shawn said suddenly paying attention.

"I asked you if you were okay man. You seem really spacey." Hunter asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Shawn said leaning against a wall.

"Just wanna make sure buddy. Hey have you heard from Lena at all today?" Hunter asked.

"No I haven't seen her all day…" Shawn told Hunter, wondering to himself why he hadn't seen Lena yet.

"Word is she messed up her ankle again. Tripped over a TV wire or something…" Hunter told Shawn while taping his wrists.

Shawn stood up straight as he learned the news. Lena messed up her ankle again? She couldn't have tripped over a TV wire…there weren't any around the backstage area. That's when Shawn realized that she had lied. Randy did something to her. Shawn narrowed his eyes as he went back to sulking.

"Chris was with her when it happened though. I saw him carry Lena into the doctor's room." Hunter stated.

"So he was there?" Shawn asked moving away from the wall.

"Probably. Or else he found her or she found him. Whatever he was, he knows the whole story. You can always ask him." Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah…I'll go ask him. Thanks Hunter." Shawn said as he walked away from Hunter.

"Hey and Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Shawn answered.

"Is Lena okay? I mean…she is more spacey then you. Don't see her smile as much as I use to. Are things good between her and Randy?" Hunter decided to ask.

"I'm sure whatever is going on she'll fix. She's a strong girl." Shawn said smiling.

"Your right. She can take anything. That's all I wanted to know. See ya later man." Hunter said walking off.

Shawn turned back around and went off to find Chris. As he tried to find him he thought about Lena. Things must have been getting worse and worse between her and Randy. She told him that she would handle things and that she didn't need any help. Well obviously she did. But what did Hunter say about Chris?

"_Chris was with her when it happened though. I saw him carry Lena into the doctor's room."_

Shawn stopped in the middle of the hallway as he realized something. Chris was with her. Meaning that Chris must have seen something. Chris must have done something. Which must have meant that…

"Hey Shawn!" Chris called from behind Shawn.

Shawn smiled to himself as he turned around and smiled at Chris. Shawn shook Chris's hand once he was close.

"Hey I wanna ask you about Lena." Shawn stated trying to get to the point.

"Oh yeah! Hurt her ankle. Tripped over a wire…" Chris said not knowing that Shawn knew.

"Did she? Well how did you find her?" Shawn asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"She was leaning against a crate by the interview station. Poor girl couldn't stand on her own." Chris lied.

"Was she in the interview station or by it?" Shawn asked.

"By it." Chris repeated.

"Funny. There aren't cables by the interview station. Just in it…" Shawn stated calling Chris out.

"Well…the thing is…ya know…" Chris tried saying but obviously was busted.

"She didn't trip over some wire. Randy did something to her. Admit it." Shawn said.

"What make's you think…" Chris started to say before stopping mid sentence.

Shawn knew that Chris finally knew that he knew. Chris gasped as he backed up and pointed at Shawn.

"You know!" Chris shouted.

"Oh yeah. I know." Shawn said smiling.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Twenty minutes later-In Chris's room**

"And you speared him?!" Shawn asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I saw what was happening. He was gonna kick her in the head! She wouldn't have been able to move away." Chris told Shawn.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch…" Shawn trailed off.

"Shawn we need to do something. You and I both know that." Chris stated.

"I know. But what?" Shawn asked.

Both men sat in silence for a while thinking about what they could possibly do. But even after ten minutes, they couldn't think of anything. Chris sighed as he got up to pace around the room. Then it finally hit Shawn.

"We can tell Vince." Shawn said.

"Yeah…yeah! And coming from two people would be like…legit!" Chris figured out.

"Yeah! I mean there's you and me with witnesses. So Vince has gotta believe us." Shawn added.

"Good plan! Now do we tell him tonight?" Chris asked.

"Damn right. Vince needs to know as soon as possible." Shawn said walking past Chris.

"Wait!" Chris said pulling Shawn back.

"What is the wait for? There is no waiting!" Shawn yelled.

"How are we gonna say it? Just up front? Are we gonna warm up to it? I need a plan Shawnie boy." Chris told Shawn.

"Okay one. Never EVER call me Shawnie boy again. I will kick your ass. Two, we figure out how to tell him when we get there. Got it?" Shawn told Chris.

"Got it." Chris stated.

"Good. Now let's go." Shawn said opening the door, "The more time we waste, the worse it could get."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Yay! Shawn and Chris have a plan! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Shawn and Chris go to tell Vince about Randy's abuse to find that Randy is talking to Vince! Will they still carry out the plan? Keep reading!**


	7. It'll Be Our Little Secret

"Shawn slow down before you get a hernia!" Chris joked.

"Oh shut up Gary Glitter." Shawn snapped back walking faster.

"Hey! Just because my outfits have a little pizzazz doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" Chris argued while stopping in the middle of the hallway to pout.

"Chris come on! We don't have time to wait here and wait for you to stop pouting!" Shawn hissed turning around.

"First say you're sorry." Chris asked.

"What the…we don't have time for this!" Shawn argued.

"Look. I love Lena as much as you, but you hurt my feelings. So we're not going to Vince until you say you're sorry." Chris said poking out his tongue.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Shawn mumbled.

"You didn't mean it but its good enough." Chris told him smiling and walking ahead of Shawn.

Shawn snarled as he followed Chris to Vince's office. If he could he would do this alone. But since Chris knew it would be unfair to leave him out of it. He knew that Chris cared about Lena almost as much as he did. Soon Shawn stopped short before running into Chris.

"What the…" Shawn started to say before he followed Chris's gaze.

Shawn moved his eyes up the door before it was glued at Vince's name on the door. Shawn and Chris stared up at it with open mouths. Shawn felt like he was staring at the Great Kahli for the first time. Shawn and Chris looked at each other at the same time.

"Well I'm not gonna knock." Chris stated.

"And what makes you think I am?" Shawn asked.

"You're older and you've been around longer. So you have more experience with Vince!" Chris argued.

"But you're just coming back and on Vince's good side." Shawn argued back.

"Maybe you should both knock since I CAN HEAR YOU!" Vince shouted from his office.

Shawn and Chris stared at the door shocked. Chris hesitantly reached for the door knob, but pulled back fast. Shawn sighed, thinking that this was all childish. He took the door knob and opened it half way, not able to see who else was in the room.

"Shawn? Chris? Unlikely duo…what can I do for you anyway?" Vince asked.

"Vince…er Mr. McMahon…we need to talk to you about something important." Chris stated.

"Can you wait till I'm done?" Vince said pointing to the hidden chair.

"Huh?" Shawn asked.

Shawn pushed the door open more and saw someone stand up and turn around. He flashed his infamous smile at the pair.

"What a nice surprise to see you two in here." The man said still smirking.

"Randy…" Chris said through gritted teeth.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Do you have a problem with me being here Chris?" Randy asked.

Chris didn't dare to answer, afraid of what would come flying out of his mouth. Vince looked back and forth between the two. Shawn knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

"If you don't mind then Chris why don't you and Shawn tell me this important news?" Vince pointed out.

"Well…it's actually about Randy…" Shawn slowly said.

Randy shot Shawn an evil glare immediately. He knew what Shawn and Chris were in here for. Vince looked at Randy suspiciously.

"What about Randy?" Vince asked eying him.

"Randy's been abusing Lena!" Chris blurted out.

Shawn sighed as he hit himself in the head. He hoped to warm up to the subject first. Guess that wouldn't be happening. Chris continued to stare down Randy. He was ready to defend his statement in any way. Randy glared at Chris more intensely. He didn't think that Chris would go this far. Vince stared at everyone shocked.

"Repeat that?" Vince asked.

"Randy. Abusing Lena. Can't be clearer then that." Shawn added.

"How…how do you know?" Vince asked staring at Randy.

"I've seen it first hand sir." Chris answered.

"Randy…is this true?" Vince asked.

Before Randy could answer someone knocked on the door. The person didn't even wait for a response to come in. The moment Randy saw the long brown hair, he relaxed and smiled.

"Lena. We were just talking about you…" Vince told her.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Lena's POV**

"Did I come in at a bad time sir? Because I can come back…" I said scanning the room.

"No. We were talking about a strange accusation." Vince told me.

"And that would be?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea about what it was.

"Chris and Shawn say that Randy abuses you. Is that true?" Vince asked me.

My heart dropped as I looked at Shawn and Chris. They promised me that they wouldn't get involved. But this was a good chance to show Vince my bruises and tell him the truth. I've been through this for too long.

But I couldn't find the courage to. No matter what I would do Randy would always come after me. And busting him would only make it worse. So I just stifled a laugh and looked at Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, I can assure you that Randy wouldn't do a thing like that! He's too…kind hearted." I said, shuttering at my own words.

"Chris…Shawn…why would you make such an accusation?" Vince asked the two.

"They probably just saw us rough-housing one time. It's nothing really." I said glaring at the two.

"Oh. Well…I'm sorry Randy that these accusations came upon you." Vince said straightening out his suit.

"Don't worry about it Mr. McMahon. It's a common mistake." Randy said smiling at Chris.

"Well in that case…everyone leave my office." Vince ordered as he sat down.

The four walked out in a line, as I walked out first. When I reached the hallway I started walking as fast as I could. Someone grabbed onto my arm and I winced in pain as I spun around. I turned around to face Chris who was holding onto my arm with a firm grip.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Chris yelled.

"What?! You promised me that you wouldn't get involved! I told you I could handle this!" I yelled back.

"Well obviously you can't." Chris spat out.

"Christopher Keith Irvine…" I said growing angry by the second.

"Lena calm down." Shawn tried saying.

"Don't get me started Michael Shawn HICKENBOTTOM." I yelled emphasizing his last name.

"Dude…your last name is Hickenbottom?" Chris said laughing.

"Shut it Glitter boy." Shawn demanded.

"Shut it both of you! You BOTH promised that you would stay out of this! You both PROMISED. How could you?" I asked, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Lena…" Shawn started to say before Randy showed up at my side.

"Is there a problem here Lena?" Randy asked putting his arm around my waist.

"Not anymore." I said glaring.

"Then if you gentlemen don't mind we have a show to get ready for." Randy said before leading me away.

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to look at Chris and Shawn. I could see Chris fuming, but he was disappointed too. Shawn as just staring at me in disbelief. I couldn't help but feel horrible for what I did. I wanted to run away from Randy and be in Chris's open arms. But Randy's tight grip around my waist made me remember why I was doing this. Once we got to his locker room he turned to me and smiled.

"What you did was the right thing back there." He said, still smiling.

"I know…" I lied.

Then he lifted my head and kissed me. That's right. He KISSED ME. The man is newly married and he kissed me. I was in total and utter shock as he kissed me. He pulled back and smiled.

"Next time I'll give you fair warning so then you can give me something back." He said kissing me on the cheek before going into his locker room.

I continued to stand there shocked. What the hell was his problem? First he almost breaks my ankle. Then he just turns around kisses me? Modern day Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde if you ask me. I started walking slowly to the diva's locker room. Why would he kiss me? Just so I wouldn't tell his secret? He didn't have to do that so I wouldn't tell.

I wasn't planning on it anyway.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry for the lack of update! I'm just really busy! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Even though Shawn told him not to, Chris decides to confront Randy about being abusive…on live TV. How does Randy react? Or Lena? Keep reading!**


	8. My Less Then Perfect Ending

"…and then he told me that he didn't like that house…" Mickie ranted to me.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes and looked away. Mickie had been ranting about house hunting with Kenny since I was in her eye sight. I noticed that she doesn't talk about this stuff to anyone else but me. I must have drawn the short stick. I was sitting on one of the big black crates by the curtain when I saw Randy out of the corner of my eye. I straightened up and continued to watch him. He was talking to Ken Kennedy, but he was clearly watching me also.

"Lena? Are you still with me?" Mickie asked me.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" I lied, looking at her confused face.

"Oh really? What was the last thing I just said then?" Mickie asked glaring.

"Uhm…something about how you thought you were winning your argument with Kenny?" I guessed.

"Oh good. You weren't completely zoned out." Mickie replied smiling.

"Yeah…not completely…" I said as I looked back at Randy.

"Hey I gotta go get ready for my match. See you later tonight? Maybe we could go out." Mickie offered.

"I don't think so. You know, with my ankle and all…" I said looking down at it.

"Oh my god I totally forgot! Maybe next week then. Bye hun!" Mickie said before jumping off the crate and walking off.

I waited for Mickie to turn the corner before I got off the crate as well. I looked at Randy once more to see that he was still talking to Ken. I was about to walk up to him before I saw a certain blue shirt pass me. I took a closer look to see that it was Chris. He was arguing with the sound man to play his music. Chris won the argument and his music was played. Chris looked over his shoulder at me with pleading eyes. He soon then turned away and walked out the curtain. The same time Chris walked away Randy walked up to me.

"Still waiting on that kiss Lena." He told me watching the screen.

I scowled as I watched Chris on the screen as well. He looked so sad and out of it. I wished that I could run out there and wrap my arms around his neck. I wished that I could forgive him for what he did. But he broke a promise that he made me.

"I need to address something to a certain Randy Orton…" Chris said once the crowd died down.

The crowd booed at the sound of his name. Suddenly I saw Shawn running down the halls toward the curtain. What was going on? I looked at Shawn confused.

"Randy, I know you've been abusing Lena! Whether Vince believes me or not I know it's true. So come out here and face me like a man and tell the truth!" Chris screamed into the mic.

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head. My jaw dropped the moment I heard those words come out of his mouth. I hoped that I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I looked over at Randy who was boiling over in anger. How could Chris do this? On live TV none the less? Randy grabbed my arm tight and looked at me.

"We need to finish this." Randy said harshly, dragging me toward the curtain and out to the arena.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Randy's music hit and the arena was uncomfortably quiet. The audience was reeling back from the shocking revelation by Chris. I stumbled behind Randy as he fast walked down the ramp. He pushed me up the steel steps first and pushed past me to get into the ring first. I followed behind him shaking. This couldn't be happening. What could Randy do now? Was he going to lie to thousands? Randy got a mic and paced back and forth in the ring. It took him a while to finally speak. But when he did, it wasn't good.

"Who the hell do you think you are Chris Jericho?! How could you accuse me of abusing my own manager?!" Randy screamed at Chris.

"Don't lie Randy! You know what you're doing! And having Lena lie for you also is down right wrong!" Chris argued back.

I stared at Chris in shock. Why would he bring me into this? Randy stared Chris down intently as he took in sharp breaths.

"I have no clue of what you're talking about." Randy said slowly.

"Oh bull shit Randy! Stop lying and be a man! I've seen it with my own eyes! Hell I intervened once! You need to face the facts and grow up Randy!" Chris yelled.

"I will not be accused of something I have never done!" Randy yelled back.

"But you have done it! That's the point!" Chris yelled.

As Chris and Randy bickered back and forth, the audience was quiet. I wasn't use to this. But I couldn't let this go on any longer. I finally stole the mic from Randy so I could get some words in of my own.

"Stop it! Both of you! Chris this is nothing to discuss on live TV! I don't even know why you would bring it up this way! You need to stop intervening in my personal life!" I scolded Chris.

Chris stood at me shocked. He must have thought that I didn't have that in me. I saw Randy smirking out of the corner of my eye. I instantly turned around to him. He couldn't have thought that he was off the hook.

"And you! You need to stop confusing the hell out of me! One second your being a jerk and the next your defending me! I don't know what's going through your mind but you need to make it up! I'm done with you! I'm done with both of you! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted on the verge of tears.

There. I said it. I said what I had wanted to say since October. Randy and Chris both looked at me in shock. I handed the mic back to Randy and he took it. He laughed nervously and stared at me.

"So you want to end this?" He asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Fine. Let me do you a favor then." Randy said dropping his mic.

Suddenly he gave Chris a hard right hook which caused him to fall over. I looked at Randy in terror as he continued to beat on Chris. This was not what I had in plan for ending it. Randy threw Chris up and threw him into the corner. Then he ran at him and collided with him at the corner. I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Is this what you had planned?! Huh!?" Randy yelled at me.

Randy picked Chris up and threw him at the mat. Chris yelped in pain as he grabbed his head. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I looked down at him. I never meant to bring harm to him. It hurt me to see Chris like this.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed at Randy through my tears.

"No! You wanted to end it!" Randy screamed at me.

Randy went outside the ring and under the apron. Within seconds he pulled out two chairs. In an instant I knew what he had in mind. Randy threw the two chairs over the ropes and got in. I ran over to Randy and tried to restrain him.

"Randy don't do this!" I screamed as I beat on his chest.

Randy just pushed me aside into the same corner Chris was in just moments ago. Randy kicked Chris a few times so he wouldn't get up. He placed a chair under Chris's head and grabbed the other one. I rushed over and grabbed the chair from above Randy's head before he could crash it down.

"Randy I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" I yelled at him once more.

Randy didn't say a word to me. He flung me across the ring and I landed under the ropes. I looked up to see Randy holding the chair high over his head, smiling devilishly down at Chris. Within seconds the steel chair collided with Chris's head. I screamed as Randy held the chair down in his hand. I looked at Chris who wasn't moving an inch. Randy stormed over to me and forced me up. He picked his mic back up and looked at me.

"Listen to me! You may think you can just end whatever you had with Chris! You better thank me for doing that for you! But as long as I'm WWE Champion you won't be ending anything with me for a long time! You understand?!" Randy yelled at me.

I stared up at Randy. He was blurry through my tears. He soon pushed me out of the ring and followed behind. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the ramp. I looked back at Chris's lifeless body. EMT's rushed past us and into the ring. I cried as I watched the horrid scene unfold before my eyes. I never thought this whole situation would ever amount to this. I never wanted Chris to get hurt. He broke his promise to protect me; to make sure I stopped getting hurt. But instead he ended up getting hurt. As Randy pulled me up the ramp he only said one thing to me that made me cringe.

"I'll be teaching you a lesson once we get back to my room." Randy snarled at me.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

**Oh boy! Seems like Lena has her in a huge mess. Sorry for lack of update! I was up north for a week. Please review.**

**Next Chapter: It's the next morning and Lena feels horrible for what she got Chris into. She decides to visit him to see how he's doing. What happens? Keep reading!**


	9. Don't Know What You Have Till It's Gone

**A/N: If you look at my profile you'll see my latest update! Please check it out! So…yeah! Here's the chapter!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The Next Morning:-5:30 A.M**

**Lena's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the ceiling. How long had I been laying here? I tried rolling over slowly but it hurt too much. I hissed in pain as I forced myself to check the time. It was 5:30 in the morning. I checked the clock ten minutes ago. I rolled over again as I tried my hardest to not scream in agony. Randy was sleeping right next to me. I was still in his room. I was in too much pain to go to my room earlier. I looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. Images of last night rushed into my mind. The memory of Randy beating Chris senseless made me cringe.

Chris. I missed him so much. I wanted to stop Randy so bad. But it's hard to do that when you're trying to push away a man much bigger and stronger then you. I questioned then whether I could gather enough strength to get out of bed and visit Chris. I didn't know if he wanted to see me, but I needed to see him. Slowly I started to get out of bed as quiet as I could. I shifted my weight to my left side which made the bed squeak. Randy instantly pulled me back with his arm and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I took in a sharp breath at the pain he was causing me.

"You're not going anywhere Lena." Randy told me quietly.

"I was going to go get a drink." I lied.

"Where. Out in the hall?" Randy questioned.

"There are vending machines out there so yes." I stated.

"Fine. But be back soon. I'll come get you if you're not back in half an hour." Randy told me as he released his grip on me.

I took in a slow breath as I let the pain around my mid section fade. I got up slowly once more and stood up. Every part of me was aching. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

I knew I should have been shocked from all the new bruises I had gotten, but I wasn't. Randy's abuse had become part of my every day life. I bit my lip as I brushed my hair lightly. I attempted to but on sweatpants, but my legs collapsed if I put pressure on one of them. In the end I settled for my black robe. I tied it lightly around my wait and looked in the mirror again. The bruises on my chest were clearly visible, as were the new ones forming on my legs. I saw a black eye forming under my left eye. I didn't bother to put on any make up. I walked out of the bathroom and out the door into the hall. It was a quiet as a ghost town as I slowly closed the door. I walked slowly down the hall to Chris's room. Every step I took I winced in pain. Within at least a minute, I was standing in front of Chris's door. I raised my arm to knock but then dropped it slowly. What was Chris going to say when he saw the way I looked? Was he going to scream at me? Would he say anything at all? I took my chances and knocked lightly on the door. I waited for what seemed like an eternity until he swung the door open. He didn't look any better then me.

"What." Chris said plainly.

But I was too stunned to answer at the moment. I thought my scars were bad! His head was bandaged up and swollen. He had a scar on his upper right cheek bone and a cut right above his left eyebrow. He wore boxers and nothing else, so the bruises and welts could be seen clearly. Chris let out a long sigh, snapping me back to reality.

"I uhm…just wanted to see how you were…" I told him as I gave him one more look up and down.

"Let's see. I got the shit beaten out of me. And on top of that I had a metal chair slammed down on my head. I'm not in the best shape." Chris told me sharply.

"I'm really sorry Chris. For everything. I should have said the truth back in Vince's office…" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Your right. You should have. Then I wouldn't be in this mess and you would be away from Randy. Why did you lie Lena?" Chris asked.

"I knew if I told Vince then he would have suspended or fired Randy. It would have made things worse for me. Worse then they already are. I wouldn't have anything to protect myself with." I explained to Chris.

"Lena. I told you I would always protect you. Do you not remember that? I told you that I was always going to be there for you no matter what." Chris told me as he moved closer to me.

My heart raced as he got closer. He opened his arms to me and put his hands on my arms. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain. I tried to do it quietly but it hurt too much. Instantly Chris pushed the sleeves of my robe up and took a clear look at me. I watched him as his eyes scanned my whole body. When he was done he snarled loud enough for me to hear.

"He did this to you again." He said snarling once more.

"Chris I know it's bad but…" I started to say before being cut off once more.

"When are you going to stop this Lena? You just need to say two simple words. 'I'm leaving.'" Chris pointed out to me.

"It's not that simple Chris. Your not the one who has to watch what you say in fear your gonna get beat for a simple sentence. Do you know what could happen if I told him that?" I whispered.

"I would be right next to you Lena. Every word and every step I'll be right there with you. We can go now and get it over with before anyone wakes up." Chris told me with excitement in his voice.

Soon Chris walked past me and started to walk down the hall. He couldn't expect me to be prepared to tell Randy off at this time. But apparently he did because he kept walking. I forced myself to run, but when I did I hurt so bad I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I heard Chris's footsteps on the floor running toward me. He bent down toward me and winced at his own pain. I looked at him with pleading eyes as I cupped his face in my hands.

"Chris…I'm not doing it now." I told him.

Chris groaned as he pulled away from me. He stood up and just walked away from me. He didn't even look back at me.

"Chris!" I called out to him.

But he didn't come back for me. He just opened his hotel room door and slammed it. I stared in his direction in disbelief. How could he walk away from me like that? I thought he was always going to be there for me.

"Why did I have a feeling you would end up here?" Randy asked from behind me.

I turned around slowly to find him towering over me. He slowly let his infamous smirk spread across his face. I dropped my eyes to the ground in hopes he would just go away.

"I gave you thirty minutes. It's been forty five." Randy told me.

I didn't know what to say to him. My mind was still wrapped around Chris leaving me. Randy waited for me to talk. When he realized I wouldn't say anything. He sighed and got to eye level with me. He raised my chin so I had to look him in the eye.

"I know you went to go see Chris you fucking liar. Don't ever do that to me again." Randy snarled.

"I'm sorry." I told him, barely in a whisper.

"I could beat you for this…but damage has already been done. Get your ass up and get some food for us while your out will you?" Randy asked in his sweetest tone.

Randy kissed me on the cheek and winked as he got up and walked back to our room. I sat in the middle of the hallway for a while. I couldn't help but feel confused. Chris told me he would always be there for me but he left me when I needed him the most. Randy hit me at anything I said he didn't like but yet he kissed me and acted sweet. I couldn't get my thoughts straight. I eventually got myself up and looked back at Chris's room. Part of me wanted me to go back there and stay with him. But the other part of me knew I couldn't. Not with the consequences that would come with it. I took in a deep breath as I started to slowly walk down the halls. My legs ached more since I collapsed. As I walked I slowly got the realization I was looking for.

I knew I could never gather the confidence to tell Randy to leave me alone. I could never get the strength to tell Vince that what Chris and Shawn said was all truth.

By the look of things, I was going to be in this mess for a long time.

And I no longer had a savior with me.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Once again, thank you for your patience! And please review!**

**Next chapter: We fast forward one month. What position is Lena in now? Does Chris still care for Lena? Has Randy gotten any better? Keep reading!**


	10. Paradise Never Goes On Forever

**Armageddon-December 16, 2007**

**Lena's POV**

It had been almost a month since I last talked to Chris. Since then things had been awkward between us. I always tried talking to him, but he would push me away. Eventually I just stopped trying to contact him and moved on with my life. Since I stopped talking to Chris, things had surprisingly gotten better between me and Randy. I don't know what caused his change of heart, but I didn't really care. My bruises seemed to fade with time and soon my skin was almost bruise free.

Now it was Armageddon. For the weeks leading up to it Randy and Chris had been in an intense feud. Each week leading up to Armageddon Randy interfered in whatever Chris was doing. Of course, I usually had to accompany him to the ring. Each week the results would end up in a beating of some sort. At first it hurt me to see Chris being beat down by Randy. But eventually my worry turned into anger. I was mad at Chris for leaving me. Soon I found myself encouraging Randy when he was in the ring.

Now I find myself sitting in catering sitting with Mickie James and Maria as they debated where to go tonight after Armageddon. I was suppose to help pick out a place, but my mind was already wandering.

"Lena!" Mickie shouted at me.

"What?" I asked as I shook my head.

"Get your head out of the clouds and help us pick out a place to go tonight." Mickie told me.

"I don't really care to be honest with you." I told her.

"What's going on with you? You're really spacey." Maria asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really. Things have been great." I said, smiling a little.

"Randy seems to be such a sweetheart around you! If I was his wife I would watch out." Mickie joked.

Maria and I laughed as Mickie smiled. Suddenly Mickie's smile fell as she looked over my head. Maria and I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you looking at Micks?" Maria asked.

"Don't look back Lena." Mickie whispered to me.

Of course since Mickie said that to me I just had to look back. When I did my eyes grew wide. I gasped and ran behind Mickie's chair and bent down to hide. I peaked out from behind Mickie to make sure I was seeing the right thing.

Randy's wife was looking for me. I was sure of it.

Did Randy know she was here? Maria bent over the table and whispered something to Mickie that I couldn't hear. Mickie hushed her as Sam walked over to the table.

"Excuse me. Have any of you girls seen Lena Lorenzo? She's my husbands escort." She asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Mickie asked quickly.

"So you don't see her hiding behind you." Sam pointed out as she looked right at me.

I avoided looking right into her brown eyes as I slowly stood up. I eventually faced her and looked her in the eye. She was really pretty. Her brown eyes looked soft against her dark brown hair. The thing that distracted me was her wedding ring.

"So you must be Lena." She stated.

"That would be me." I said laughing nervously.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" She said, looking at Mickie and Maria.

"Yeah. We can go into Randy's room. I don't think he's there right now." I asked her.

"Wherever works for me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I lead the way out of catering and out into the hall. The whole time we walked it was in silence. My nervousness and fear grew with each passing second we didn't talk. What did she want to talk to me about? I opened the door to Randy's room once we got door and held it open for Sam. She smiled slightly as walked in. I closed the door slowly behind me. As soon as I closed the door Sam completely transformed. Her eyes narrowed at me as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are." She said glaring at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I know what you've been doing to my husband. You can't pull one over on me." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered truthfully.

"I know what you're trying to do! Ever since you became Randy's escort he's changed. When he comes home he's not the warm and gentle man I remembered." Sam told me.

"I can assure you…" I started to say before being cut off.

"And now he's just completely ignoring me. I try talking to him but he always has to go. I know what's going on and I'm telling you that YOU need to stop." Sam warned.

"I haven't done anything!" I said defending myself.

"Then what's going on? Has Randy done anything to make him this way?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly. What would she say if I told her that her husband use to be abusive? What would happen if I told her that he use to beat me daily? Or that now since I ignored the man I cared about so much we've become much more closer? I decided to keep my mouth shut as I looked down at the ground.

"Just as I thought. My husband isn't at fault here at all." She said, winning her argument.

"No, he isn't." I whispered lying.

"If you don't wanna tell me what your doing then fine. But whatever it is you need to stop. Got it?" Sam told me.

"Got it." I said, still looking down.

I moved out of the way so Sam go get out. I watched her as she walked slowly out of the door. Once she was out of view I saw him standing there as he watched her go too. I stood there in shock as his eyes met mine.

"You can never tell the truth can you?" Chris asked.

"Chris…" I started to say before Chris held up his hand.

"You couldn't even tell his wife. Your life is a lie Lena." Chris told me.

"For your information I haven't been hit since I stopped talking to you." I said angrily.

"Oh so you getting hit was all my fault now." Chris argued.

"Well it sure as hell was half of it." I spat out.

"And to think...never mind." Chris said before walking off.

"Wait…what were you gonna say?" I asked him, suddenly interested.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Chris said before walking off.

I was left alone in the hallway as Chris turned the corner. I shook my head as I walked back into Randy's room. As I closed the door it was opened once more. Someone pushed me against the couch and I fell right into it.

"What the hell was Sam doing in my room? And why were you talking to Chris!" Randy asked enraged.

"Sam wanted to talk to me about you but I didn't say anything I swear!" I told him as I was suddenly filled with fear.

"What did she say." Randy snarled.

"She said that whatever I was doing to you I needed to stop because you had changed. She asked if you had anything to do with it and I didn't say a word." I told him as I cowered against the couch.

Randy laughed as he walked over to me. He crouched down and looked right into my eyes. He smiled, which instantly made me melt.

"The only thing your doing is being so damn gorgeous and I don't want you to stop." Randy whispered.

Suddenly Randy pressed his lips against mine. He pushed me down to the floor and started to kiss my neck. I tried pushing him off but I couldn't move him. Our lips met one last time before he lifted himself off me. His hand lifted as he slapped me hard across the face. I held my hand to where he slapped me. A familiar sting rose in my left cheek.

"Don't say anything to Sam about this. And no more talking to Chris. Got it?" Randy asked of me.

I nodded my head as Randy walked out of his room. After a while I got up off the floor and got a cold cloth. I held it up to my cheek and leaned against a wall.

Just like that I was out of paradise and back into reality.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Poor Lena! Things were finally going her way. What is up with Randy? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Shawn decides to talk to Chris about Lena. What does he get out of him? Keep reading!**


	11. A Love Like This

"Got any eights?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. Go fish." Hunter said smiling.

"Liar! You asked for eights like two turns ago!" Shawn accused.

"So?" Hunter asked, not getting the point.

"So?! You have eights!" Shawn yelled pointing at Hunter's cards.

"Good god Shawn calm down! Here are your fucking eights…" Hunter said throwing the eight at Shawn.

Shawn smiled as he took the eight from his good friend Hunter. He took the other eight out of his hand and set it down on his matches pile. This was how he and Hunter usually passed the time: playing Go Fish and talking about their families.

"So how's little Aurora?" Shawn asked as he arranged his cards.

"Steph says she's doing great. I don't get to see her a lot which sucks. But it's what I got for being in this biz. Got any threes?" Hunter explained.

Shawn laid the three down on the table and Hunter smiled. He picked the three out of his hand and sat it down in his matches pile.

"How are Rebecca and the kids?" Hunter asked.

"Rebecca is good. Stressed, but good. Cameron is starting to help out around the house a little. He's eight now. Cheyenne is restless and energetic. Little thing tires me out." Shawn added with a laugh.

Hunter laughed as he was about to ask for another card. Behind Shawn he saw Chris stomp down the hallway muttering to himself. Hunter sighed as he set his hand down.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked.

"I think you need to go talk to the lover boy." Hunter told Shawn.

"What happened now?" Shawn asked groaning.

"He just walked by. He looked pissed. Probably something to do with Lena no doubt." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why do I have to talk to him?" Shawn whined.

"Oh stop whining and help him out will ya?" Hunter told him.

Shawn snarled as he threw his cards at the table. He pushed his chair back and walked out to the hallway. He saw Chris sitting on one of the production boxes with his head in his hands. Shawn sighed as he walked toward Chris. Shawn hadn't talked to Chris since last month. He approached Chris and cleared his throat. Chris raised his head a little to look up at the Showstopper.

"Sulking much?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"Go to hell Shawn." Chris replied harshly.

"Hey. I'm here to help you out not to be cursed out. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Chris sighed as he sat up straight. He ran his tongue over his teeth and shook his head. Shawn cocked his head to the side confused.

"She's just so stupid Shawn. She could tell anyone about what he does to her but she won't! Why? Because he makes her live in fear. He made her the way she is today. God forbid I'm gonna let that go…" Chris said, talking to himself.

"This is about Lena I take it." Shawn stated.

"And to think…I was gonna tell her I loved her…" Chris said, before popping his head up.

Shawn's jaw dropped as he covered his mouth to hide his smile. Chris cursed under his breath and leaned against the wall. Shawn started to shake with laughter. Chris groaned as he hit his head repeatedly against the wall. Shawn couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out laughing. Chris opened his eyes and glared at Shawn. Shawn saw Chris glaring and stopped laughing.

"Sorry bout that." Shawn apologized letting another laugh escaped his lips.

"Can't believe you got that out of me." Chris snarled.

"I didn't get anything out of you! You said it under your own free will." Shawn stated.

"But you were being all buddy-buddy with helping and shit. I'm just gonna blame you." Chris told him.

"Fine. But I knew you loved her." Shawn said with a smile.

"How?!" Chris asked.

"Just the way you looked at her! Reminded me of when I was going out with Rebecca. I saw myself in you Chris. Now you just gotta tell her." Shawn said, pointing in the direction where Lena's room was.

"I can't. I just blew her off and…" Chris started to say before being cut off.

"Uhm…Chris?" A female voice asked from behind Shawn.

Shawn looked back to see Lena standing behind him. Shawn smiled as Chris stared at her wide eyed. A small smile filled her lips as Shawn laughed to himself.

"Why hello Lena!" Shawn greeted Lena.

"Hi Shawn. Can I talk to Chris? Privately?" Lena asked.

"Why sure! I'll leave you two alone." Shawn said smiling at them both.

Shawn walked off, leaving Lena and Chris alone. An awkward silence filled the space between them. Lena cleared her throat as she crossed and un-crossed her arms. Chris decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"Lena I…" Chris started before being cut off by Lena.

"Chris I love you." Lena spat out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Okay so it's probably not a surprise that Lena loves Chris but hey! At least she loves him back! Please review!**

**Next chapter: We go to Lena's POV as Chris reacts to her recent "announcement." Keep reading!**


	12. It's Far From Over

**Lena's POV**

There. I said it. I told him I loved him.

I've wanted to tell him for so long now. He was my protector, my savior. I trusted him with all that I had. I trusted him with everything. I knew he would always be someone I could turn to. I realized that what I was putting him through was much worse then what was going on with me. I was causing him emotional plain, which took a hell of a longer time to heal then physical pain. I kept looking at him to try and find any emotion in his face. I couldn't find one.

"Chris?" I asked him.

He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. By now I was getting worried? Was he speechless? At a loss for words? Or did I drive him away and he didn't love me anymore? I was starting to consider that last option.

"Chris if you don't feel the same…" I started to say before he cut me off.

He didn't cut me off with words. He cut me off with his lips.

He pressed his against mine so suddenly I didn't have much time to react. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me more into him. I was the first to pull away to catch my breath. Chris took my face in his hands as he looked me in the eye.

"I don't want you to ever doubt that I don't love you. You have no idea how much I love you." Chris told me.

"I thought I have driven you away with all the shit that has been going on and…" I started to say before Chris pressed his finger against my lips.

"Despite all that has happened, I never stopped loving you. Killed me to when you pushed me away, but I still loved you. Okay?" He reassured me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt tears forming. A tear squeezed out starting to trail down my cheek. Chris laughed as he wiped it away with his thumb. I opened my eyes to look into his deep blue ones. He smiled, which made me melt. I leaned in for one last kiss from him.

"And just what the hell do you think your doing?!" He said from behind Chris.

Chris immediately turned around, blocking me from his view. I peered around Chris's left side to see his hands balled into tight fists. I shrunk behind Chris, hoping that would help a little bit.

"This isn't your business Orton." Chris said coldly.

"To hell it is! Who do you think you are screwing around with my valet?!" Randy yelled at him.

"This isn't your damn business Orton!" Chris yelled back.

Randy took long strides toward Chris, making it in front of him in no time. The two had an intense stare down which worried me. Randy looked over Chris's shoulder at me and smiled. I bit my lower lip to keep me from jumping up.

Lena…baby…come back with me and we'll have a little chat about what I told you earlier." Randy said sweetly.

His voice plus his smile plus his baby blue eyes had me melting. No doubt I was totally in love with Chris. But Randy…he was different. Just the way he could play with someone's emotions was amazing. I almost stepped out from behind Chris to walk away with Randy. But I knew if I did that I knew what would be waiting for me.

"No." I managed to whisper.

"Come on Lena. I won't hurt you." Randy said, extending his hand to me.

"Leave her alone Orton." Chris demanded, hitting his hand away before I could reach out for it.

Randy let his arm drop slowly to his side. He peered back at me before looking back at Chris. He snarled as he started to back away.

"Don't think this is over between us Irvine. We have a match tonight for MY championship. Better expect the worse. And as for your little girlfriend…I'd better watch out for her." He said before winking at me.

Randy finally walked away and I stood up straight. As soon as Randy was gone Chris turned around and took me in his arms. I closed my eyes and took in his scent. I never wanted to open my eyes and face Randy again.

"I'm gonna take care of you Lena, don't worry. Randy isn't gonna do a damn thing to you got it?" Chris promised me as he kissed the top of my head.

"What if you get hurt Chris? Whatever happens out there is gonna be all my fault." I said pointing out the negatives.

"Don't you worry about me. I can handle him. I'm more worried about you." Chris said to me.

"I can take him if anything happens Chris. But if he tries anything on you tonight out in the ring I'm stepping in." I told him.

"Uhm…Lena…I think it would be best if you stayed back here during the match." Chris said as he pulled away.

Was he crazy?! There was no way I was going to be able to stay behind and watch all hell break loose in that ring! Randy was gonna beat Chris to a pulp out there. I had to be there to at least try and help him. No. There was no way I was staying behind.

"You're asking for the impossible hun." I told Chris.

"What if you get hurt? What if Randy goes after you? Or hits you with a chair? Or punts you in the head? Or hits you in the head with his title belt? Or anything to hurt you? I won't take that chance Lena." Chris said protectively.

"All those things could happen to you Chris. I'm gonna take that chance for you. I love you too much for you to get brutally hurt." I said, ending the conversation.

Chris sighed as he ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist once more and looked me in the eyes. He smiled as he put his forehead against mine.

"Your stubborn you know that?" He asked laughing.

"Yep. Your gonna have to get use to it." I said stealing a kiss.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Uh oh! Now Randy knows! He would have found out eventually…please review!**

**Next chapter: Lena builds the courage to get her stuff from Randy's room to move them into Chris's. Can she escape Randy's room untouched? Keep reading!**


	13. Behind Blue Eyes

**Lena's POV**

"So Chris doesn't know that you're going into Randy's room to get your shit when he told you to have me get it?" Mickie asked as we snuck down the hall to Randy's room.

"You got it." I told her as I peered around.

"You're stepping into the devil's lair Lena. Please let me get your stuff." Mickie pleaded with me.

"I need to end this once and for all Mickie. I don't want you fighting my battles for me." I argued with her.

"Lena you could get hurt in there! Do you not understand that concept? Randy is a ticking time bomb ready to go off!" Mickie yelled.

"Better me then you. I'm not getting you in the middle of this. Now just stay here and wait for me to come out." I ordered.

Mickie opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. She knew that she wasn't gonna win. Chris was right. I was stubborn. And I found nothing wrong with that. I turned my back on Mickie was walked down the hallway to Randy's room. Once I got there I hesitated for a while. Maybe Mickie should go in there for me. I could go back to Chris and spend time with him. But I didn't want Mickie to get hurt for something that had to do with me. I turned the knob slowly and opened the door. I peered into the room and didn't see Randy anywhere. I quickly got into the room and closed the door quietly. I had an immediate flashback to the first night I met Randy Orton.

_**Flashback-Summerslam 2005**_

"_Trust me this guy is amazing." John told me as he dragged me down the hallway._

"_John we don't have time!" I tried to argue._

"_No trust me! This won't take long!" John said as he opened a locker room door._

_John pushed the door opened and walked right into the room. A man had his foot on a table as he rubbed lotion on his tanned leg. The man turned his face to the door and smiled. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the tan man._

"_John what's up man?" Randy asked as he stood up._

"_Dude I want you to meet Lena. She's the valet for all the WWE Champions. Lena, this is my good friend, Randy Orton." John said as he pushed me forward._

_I stopped myself before I could run into Randy. The first thing that caught my eye was his enticing blue eyes. They looked so blue against his tan skin. Randy looked down at me and smiled as he extended his hand. His smile instantly made me melt._

"_Nice to meet you Lena. Maybe you'll be my valet someday." Randy told me._

"_Your not taking it from me that's all I'm gonna say." John said with a laugh._

_I laughed nervously as I shook Randy's hand. Randy looked into my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled nervously as John came up to my side._

"_So what do you think Lena?" John asked._

"_Think of what?" I asked._

"_Of my good friend Randall here." John said pointing at Randy._

"_Dude. Don't call me Randall again." Randy said with a laugh._

"_Okay whatever. So what do you think?" John asked me._

"_Uhm…well…you seem great. I've seen you wrestle and…wow. You're really amazing in the ring." I told Randy._

"_Well thank you. I do hope you can be my valet someday. I would love to get to know you better." Randy said with a wink._

"_Okay then…Lena we should go rehearse…" John said pulling me toward the door._

"_See you around Lena." Randy said smiling at me. _

"_Yeah you too!" I yelled as John dragged me once more out the door and down the hall._

_**End flashback**_

I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut so no tears would come out of them. Randy seemed like such a nice guy back then. I should have seen who the real him was behind his blue eyes and melting smile. I shook my head as I focused on the task at hand. I needed to grab my bags and I needed to get them fast. I reached behind the chair and grabbed my bags. I slung them over my shoulder and started to walk toward the door.

"Hold on baby girl." Randy said from behind me.

"Shit." I swore under my breath as I turned slowly, unaware of what I would see.

Randy was standing in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a white towel. I tried not to let my jaw drop, but I couldn't get control. Randy smiled as he walked toward me. I backed up against the door, wrapping my hand around the knob. I started to turn it but Randy put his hand over mine and stopped me.

"No need to leave so soon. I just wanna talk." Randy told me in a soothing voice.

"Randy I need to go." I told him, my voice cracking as I spoke.

"Let me just me tell you something before you go then okay?" Randy asked.

"Okay." I said giving in.

I knew it was bad of me to give in, but I couldn't help it. Randy has his charm going for him, and it was taking me over.

"I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you. I never should have hit you. Ever. And I hope you can forgive me…" Randy trailed off before placing a kiss on the side of my neck.

One of my bags started to slip from my hands. I gripped it tight and closed my eyes. I couldn't let Randy get to me. I loved Chris, not Randy. Randy was married. I was with Chris.

"Randy please. Back away from me." I pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." Randy assured me.

"I need to go Randy." I told him as I started to turn the knob again.

"Do you really want to go?" Randy asked looking into my eyes.

That was the question. Did I really want to go? Did I want to leave Randy? I always felt some sort of attraction toward him, especially now. His toned body, his deep blue eyes, his pouty lips, his to-die-for smile…they all got to me.

But I needed to leave. I was with Chris. I LOVED Chris, not Randy. Randy abused me and hit me to no end. Chris would never do that to me. I was done with Randy and everything to do with him. I had to leave him in my past.

"Yes. I need to go." I told Randy.

"Let me leave you with a parting gift then…" Randy trailed off once more.

I could somehow see it coming, but yet it still caught me off guard. Randy pressed his body against mine and forced his lips against my lips. Instantly an alarm went off in my brain telling me that this was wrong. It told me I needed to pull away and go to Chris. Before I knew it Randy pulled away and smiled at me.

"Tell Chris good luck in his match for me will you?" Randy asked as he opened the door for me.

I backed out of the doorway and stared at Randy. He winked before closing the door on me. I stood at his door in shock. Randy _kissed _me. Why? Was he trying to play mind games with me? I couldn't comprehend anything at that moment.

"Lena! I thought you were dead!" Mickie yelled at me from the other end of the hall.

Mickie ran toward me and gave me a huge hug. She pulled away and put her hands on my arms. She looked me in the eyes concerned.

"You okay? What happened in there?" Mickie asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just take the bags and take them to Chris's room." I told Mickie as I shoved the bags at her.

"Okay…you know you can tell me anything right?" Mickie reassured me.

"Yeah I know. Tell Chris I'll catch up with him later." I told Mickie as I walked away from Mickie.

I turned the corner and leaned against the nearest wall. I needed to get my thoughts together. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Chris that Randy kissed me. That would just add fuel to the fire. And I couldn't tell him that I got the bags instead of Mickie. Chris would just go off on me. And I knew that I loved Chris. But why did I feel something toward Randy? Was it just his charm? Or did I really have feelings for him? I couldn't get any of my thoughts straight. I only hoped that Randy would keep our meeting to himself like I was. But I had a strange feeling that he wouldn't.

And I probably should have listened to that feeling.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Again, my brain is dead. And I'm super sorry if this sucks major ass. But please review!**

**Next chapter: Mickie's on her way to drop Lena's bags off at Chris's locker room but runs into Shawn, who questions here about Randy and Lena. What will she say? Keep reading!**


	14. Lie To Me

**A/N: Yay, updating. I'm so sorry for the lack of it and thank you for your patience! School and work and just taken my life over. But here's the next chappie!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Good God Lena what do you have in these bags…" Mickie grunted as she dragged Lena's bags down the hall.

Mickie was in the process or transporting Lena's bags from Randy's room to Chris's. Unfortunately, Lena has three bags and all of them felt like they were packed with bricks. What could Lena possibly have in these bags? Mickie stopped to catch her breath and dropped the handles on the bags. She needed some serious help to carry the bags. Mickie sat on a black crate and let out a sigh. Lena seemed different when she walked out of Randy's room. She seemed worried, even a little nervous. What happened in Randy's room? Or was she just shocked that she got out of there without a mark on her? Mickie had a feeling that Lena was hiding what really happened in his room from her.

"Need help?" Someone asked Mickie.

Mickie snapped out of her thoughts to see Shawn standing by Lena's bags. He lifted a strap over his shoulder and leaned toward the left at the weight of the bag. Mickie laughed as she jumped off the crate.

"If you can carry one or two that would be great." Mickie said with a laugh.

"I'll even it out with another one." Shawn said putting another strap on his shoulder.

Mickie laughed as she grabbed the last bag left. Mickie started to walk ahead of Shawn but noticed he was going pretty slow. Mickie laughed as she stopped in the hallway to wait for Shawn.

"Please tell me these aren't your bags." Shawn said with a strained voice.

"Nope, their not mine. Their Lena's." Mickie explained.

"Where were they?" Shawn asked.

"In Randy's room." Mickie told him.

"And she went in there to get the bags?" Shawn asked surprised.

"No! Chris asked me to get them. So…I went in to get them." Mickie said turning her reddening face away from Shawn.

Shawn looked at Mickie confused. He didn't think that Mickie actually went into Randy's room. Mickie was usually a horrible liar. Mickie picked up her pace and started to walk faster down the hallway. Shawn ran (or at least attempted to) up to Mickie and grabbed her arm. Mickie turned around slowly to face Shawn.

"Did you really go into Randy's room?" Shawn asked.

"Mmhmm." Mickie said nodding her head furiously.

"Mickie. You know you're a horrible liar." Shawn told her as he put Lena's bags down.

"I'm not lying!" Mickie said defensively.

"Really? Was Randy in his room?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Nope. He wasn't." Mickie said shaking her head.

"Do you know where he was?" Shawn asked.

"He was probably at the trainers. His back has been bothering him lately…" Mickie trailed off.

"Really? He hasn't said anything about it." Shawn pointed out.

"Well you know Randy. He tries to hide his injuries. What a faker." Mickie said with a nervous laugh.

"Sure…when did you get Lena's bags? I don't think you mentioned that…" Shawn asked looking at all of Lena's bags.

"Oh about twenty minutes or so ago." Mickie estimated.

"Really? Cause I'm just coming back from the trainer and I didn't see Randy there." Shawn told her.

Mickie's face grew beet red. Shawn knew he had just caught her. Mickie bit her lip as she looked at Lena's bags. Shawn walked up to Mickie and placed his hands on her shoulders. Mickie looked up at him, but not directly into his eyes.

"Lena went in to get her bags didn't she? What happened in his room?" Shawn asked.

"Hey guys! Are those Lena's bags?" Chris asked.

Both Mickie and Shawn turned their attention to Chris, who was picking up the two bags Shawn had carried. Mickie quickly stepped around Shawn and held out Lena's third bag.

"Yep. Their really heavy so be careful. I had Shawn help me for a while." Mickie said looking over her shoulder at Shawn.

"Thank you so much for getting her bags for me Mickie. I didn't want her to have any chance of getting hurt. He wasn't in there was he?" Chris asked concerned.

"Nope. He was at the trainers. Shawn was just telling me that he saw him there. Isn't that right Shawn?" Mickie asked, almost pleading to him to lie.

Shawn sighed as he looked at the two. Chris really deserved to know the truth. It wouldn't be right to lie to him like that. But if he told him the truth both Mickie and Lena would be in trouble. So Shawn just smiled at Chris causing Mickie's expression to soften.

"Oh yeah. He said his back was bothering him. Course he kicked me out so he could have a 'private consultation.'" Shawn lied laughing.

"Randy's such a diva that way." Mickie added.

"That's true. Well, thanks guys, but I can take her bags from here. Where is Lena?" Chris asked Mickie.

"Uhm…I don't know. She's probably in the divas locker room. I'll tell her your looking for her?" Mickie assumed.

"Great. Thanks again." Chris said before walking off.

Shawn waved goodbye as Chris walked away. As soon as he turned the corner Shawn spun around to Mickie.

"Tell me EVERYTHING." Shawn demanded.

"Lena told me she didn't want me to get hurt for something she had to deal with. She wanted to end it once and for all and didn't want me fighting her battle. She went in there and walked back out fifteen minutes later with her bags. She didn't tell me what happened or if he was even in there. I just know that she's hiding something from me. That's all I know I swear!" Mickie finally spilled.

Shawn sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked behind him and down the hall to see Lena walking past. Just seeing her from afar he could tell she was shaken up by something. Shawn shook his head as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Oh Lena…when will she realize that she could get hurt because of this?" Shawn asked himself.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The end. Of the chapter, not the story! Why won't Lena tell anyone what happened with Randy? Maybe she knows they would tell Chris? Who knows…please review!**

**Next chapter: It's time for Chris's match and Lena meets him at the curtain. Chris tells her what Shawn and Mickie said when he ran into them. Will Lena tell the truth? Or let the lie go? Keep reading!**


	15. For Your Information

**Lena's POV**

I stood by the curtain waiting for Chris to appear. His match was suppose to start in a few minutes and he was no where in sight. Then again, neither was Randy. I took another look around the area to see if Randy was anywhere near me. When I was certain he wasn't, I took in a deep breath and tried to relax. Being anywhere near Randy right now made my heart beat a little faster. What Randy had said when he caught me with Chris replayed in my head over and over again.

"_Don't think this is over between us Irvine. We have a match tonight for MY championship. Better expect the worse. And as for your little girlfriend…I'd better watch out for her." _

I shivered as the scene ran through my head once more. I had seen Randy turn from good guy to bad guy in a matter of seconds. That incident was just an example of how he really was. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for his wife. Did she know the real side of him? Or did Randy feed her lies? From when she last visited me, it seemed like Randy kept her in some kind of fantasy world. That's where Randy kept me for a while. If I knew one true thing about Randy Orton though, it was that any threat he made, he always meant.

"Lena!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

I looked to my right to see Chris running down the hallway. A smile instantly spread on my face. I started to breathe a bit slower and I was a little less nervous then before. He promised to be my savior, and I know he would keep that promise. As soon as he was within arm's reach, I pulled him in for a hug.

"Miss me much?" Chris asked laughing.

I laughed as I pulled away from him. He gave me a light kiss on the lips. I soon as we pulled away I looked into his eyes. For a moment his face looked like Randy's. I shut my eyes tight for a moment then opened them once more. Chris's face was staring at me in confusion.

"You okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just…nervous." I told him.

"Babe don't be! I'm always gonna protect you. If Randy lays one finger on you, he will have hell to pay." Chris re-assured me.

I nodded my head in agreement. What was I so worried about anyway? Chris was always gonna be by my side. Chris smiled as he saw me relax a bit.

"So where did you run off to?" Chris asked me.

"Oh, I was just around." I answered Chris.

"Aah. I saw Mickie coming back with your bags." Chris told me.

My heart instantly dropped. Did he know that I went in there myself and not Mickie? I told Mickie not to tell Chris the truth. Did she possibly crack under the pressure? I cleared my throat and forced a smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked him, my voice a bit higher then usual.

"Yeah. Shawn was helping her too." Chris added.

Oh no. With Shawn added into the mix, I was busted for sure. Shawn could never tell a lie. I sighed as I got ready for any argument to come from him.

"Chris I can explain…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Explain what? Listen, I know that you're stubborn and you would have gone in and gotten the bags yourself. But you listened to me and stayed out of trouble. I'm proud of you for standing back and staying out of Randy's way. Mickie and Shawn told me that Randy wasn't in there anyway, but it was a risk I didn't want you to take. Thank you for listening." Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I tried staring Chris in the eyes, but I was too ashamed. He was proud of something that I didn't even do. He had no idea that the truth was hidden in his statement. I was too stubborn and I did go into Randy's room to get my things, not Mickie. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek. I hated lying to Chris. Chris wiped my tear away and kissed me on the forehead.

"What's wrong babe? What's on your mind?" Chris asked me.

I couldn't lie to him. I wouldn't be able to live with it. I looked up at him and took in a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Chris, I have something to tell you." I confessed to him.

"Anything babe." Chris said, searching my face for any clues.

Before I could get any words out of me, Chris's theme music blast through the arena. Fans started to cheer as loud as they could. Chris looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I gotta go. Tell me all about it later?" Chris said before running out to the curtain.

"Chris wait!" I yelled at him.

It was hopeless. He was already behind the curtain and out to the arena. I watched on one of the TV's as he greeted his fans. I smiled as I watched him walk down to the ring. He was so happy to be back in the WWE. He hopped into the ring and stood on the top turnbuckle to pose. Someone's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close into whoever it was. I didn't need to look up to see who it was, but I did. Randy was looking down at me smirking.

"Ready for this?" Randy asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

Randy's music played and the crowd turned to boo at him. Randy's grip around my waist tightened as he started to lead me to the ring. I screamed as I tried to get out of his grip. Randy grabbed my arm and dug his nails into it. He seethed as he looked at me.

"I told you to watch out. But you never listen do you?" Randy said glaring at me.

Randy grabbed a mic and dragged me through the curtain with him. Instantly I was greeted with bright lights and flashing cameras. Looking straight to the ring I could see Chris growing mad. Randy never loosened his grip on me as he told the soundman to cut his music. The WWE Championship belt slung over his shoulder was centered perfectly.

"Excuse me Chris, but your little girlfriend and I have something to tell you." Randy said with a smirk.

"NO!" I screamed at him as I tried to grab his mic from him.

Randy held it away from me and grabbed me from the back. His arms were wrapped around my waist with the mic settling against my stomach. Chris was yelling from the ring but I couldn't catch what he was saying. Randy raised the mic to his lips and inched his face closer to mine.

"You see Chris, your little angel here lied to you just a bit ago. But she wasn't the only one. Mickie and Shawn lied to your face because she didn't want you to find out what she did." Randy confessed to Chris as he prepared for the chaos that would soon follow.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! It's mostly my fault since I was lazy, but I'll blame it on work instead.**

**Next chapter: Randy spills the beans on what happened between him and Lena in his dressing room. See the aftermath as you read on!**


	16. Last Words

**Lena's POV**

"Chris you may want to get a mic after this. And maybe even grab a chair to sit down in." Randy told Chris.

One of the ring workers slid a mic into the ring next to Chris's feet. I tried running from Randy to Chris but Randy's grip was too tight around me.

"Do you wanna tell him, or should I?" Randy asked me.

"Not here Randy! Not now!" I yelled at him.

"Me it is." He replied with a smile.

"Randy you have three seconds to take your hands off Lena and tell me what the hell is going on!" Chris said.

Randy kept on smirking as he slowly loosened his grip around my waist. For a second I thought he was really going to let me go. But he kept one arm around my hips, hugging me close to him.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Chris…but it was obviously that Lena wasn't going to tell you." Randy started to say.

"Tell me what." Chris demanded.

"Mickie didn't go into my room to get Lena's bags. In fact…Lena made the trip in there." Randy said, looking down at me.

Chris's face fell as his hand slowly dropped to his side. I had my head down peering to the ring to see Chris. I couldn't look him straight in the eye right now. He must have been ashamed of me. Chris raised his mic for a second, but then pulled it back. Randy chuckled at Chris's confusion.

"Trying to take it all in Chris? So that means that Mickie, Shawn and Lena lied to you. But that's not the whole story. I think you would love to tell him what happened when I came out of the bathroom hun." Randy said peering at me.

I looked up at Randy in shock. He couldn't tell him what happened in his room! Chris looked confused as he stood in the middle of the ring. I tried to grab the mic from Randy but he held it above his head.

"What's the magic word?" Randy asked me.

"Screw you." I answered.

"Oh sweetie, that's not going to get you anywhere." Randy informed me.

"Lena…" Chris said.

I looked down to the ring to see Chris. He was looking straight at me. I could tell he was already expecting the worst. I gulped as I slowly reached for Randy's mic again.

"Please…let me go and let me tell him." I pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way. You'll have to tell him from here." Randy demanded.

"You can't do this to me!" I screamed.

"Or what Lena? What are you gonna do to me?" Randy asked.

As soon as he was done, I slapped him straight across the face. Randy slowly brushed his hand against his cheek. Tears were forming in my eyes as I waited for Randy's reaction. His breathing got heavier and faster. His head instantly turned toward me as he grabbed my hair. Chris slid out of the ring and started to run toward me and Randy. Randy pushed me hard down the ramp and I collided with Chris. Chris caught me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me behind him to protect me. Randy glared at me as he raised the mic to his mouth.

"Just before Lena left my room to meet you, she happened to give me a little goodbye present. And let me tell you Chris…her lips had never tasted as sweet and sinful as they did before she left." Randy confessed.

The audience gasped in unison. Chris's body stiffened as he stood straight up. Randy's evil smirk returned to his face once more. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to be invisible. As I opened them, Chris slowly turned around to face me. He was hurt; I could see it in his eyes.

"Is that true?" Chris whispered.

"Chris he kissed me first…" I defended myself.

"Is it true?!" Chris asked, yelling this time.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

Chris pushed past me back into the ring. I turned around and tried to follow him. Randy caught up to me and pulled me back. Chris got into the ring and faced us.

"Get your ass in this ring Orton so I can finish what I started. Before we do, I want security to usher Lena out of this arena." Chris ordered.

I looked at Chris in shock. Out of the arena? Could he do that? Security walked down the ramp toward me. Randy was smiling his whole way to the ring. One of the security men grabbed my arm but I pulled it away. I tried running to the ring but security blocked my way.

"Chris let me explain!" I yelled.

"Security!" Was all Chris replied with.

Security pushed me up the ramp no matter how hard I fought them. Eventually I just gave up and walked up the ramp. I turned toward the ring once I was at the top of the ramp. Randy was standing outside it with his infamous smirk. He cheek was still red where I had slapped him. Chris was fuming, but I knew that he was hurting. I hung my head as I walked through the curtain to the backstage.

Who was going to be my savior now?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Once again, sorry for lack of update. I finally found time between work, tennis and school prep to update. So please review!**

**LAST CHAPTER (yes, it's the end): Will Lena make amends with Chris before she leaves for the night? What will their relationship be? And will Randy be a burden? Keep reading!**


	17. A Savior After All

**Outside of Mellon Arena-Lena's POV**

'_I can't believe it! JBL just interfered in the match, causing Orton to win!'_

I sat outside by the stars back entrance and put my head in my hands. I must have been crying for at least an hour straight. And knowing that I was still stuck with Randy made me cry even harder.

What had I gotten myself into? This never would have happened if I had just told Vince when I had the chance. I dragged this whole situation on for too long. Now, it would never end since Chris left me.

I should have left his room when I had the chance. My hand was on the knob. If I had just turned it and ran out of the room quick none of this would have happened. Actually, if I had just listened to Chris for once and let Mickie get my bags I wouldn't be sitting outside of the arena, banished for the night. I would be at Chris's side as he got checked by the trainer, my fingers laced with his hoping everything would be okay. Instead, I was branded a liar and a cheater with security standing at the door making sure I didn't try getting in.

What was going to happen now? I was still going to be Randy's valet. Would he still play the Jekyll/Hyde act? Or would he finally pick one persona? And what his wife, Sam? I'm sure she isn't handling the news the best. I sighed as I leaned against the outer wall. I needed to figure some things out.

"Sam just go out the other door and I pull the car up there!" Someone yelled on the other side of the door.

"She's out there Randy and I don't trust you." Sam replied.

I sat up straight. Randy was right outside the door. With Sam. What did he want to come out here for? I know it wasn't just to get the car. He knew I would be out here. I tried to clam down and to take deep breaths, but my chest felt so tight.

"Learn to trust me Sam. Now go. Excuse me men, I need to get to my car." Randy told security.

The door opened and Randy walked outside. He closed the door behind him and buttoned up his jacket. He set his bag down, letting it sit in the snow. It was December in Pittsburgh, and it was freezing. He opened his bag and took out one of his sweatshirts. He stood back up and stared straight into the black of the night.

"Here." He said to me.

He threw his sweatshirt down to me as it landed in my lap. I immediately slid it over me, feeling the instant warmth. His cologne was strong on it, and I instantly calmed down. It was the same cologne I would buy him when we dated in 2005. He walked toward me and sat down next to me. His championship belt sat atop of his bag in a plastic bag so it wouldn't get ruined.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

"Since when do you care." I asked harshly, wiping more tears away.

"You know I won right?" He asked.

"Yes, I heard." I said in a shaky voice.

"I talked to Vince after my match. You're done being a valet. For me. For every champion after me. Your gonna have this huge moment tomorrow night where you totally tear me apart and quit." Randy explained to me.

I looked at him in shock. He talked to Vince for me. It was really over between us. I wasn't stuck with him anymore. No more slaps, no more kicks, no more bruises. I was free.

But I couldn't help but wonder…

"Why? Why are you being so nice now?" I asked him.

Randy sighed as he closed his eyes. He leaned against the cold way and sat there silent for a little bit. I was starting to worry that it would only be seconds before I started to color the snow with my blood.

"Do you remember when we first met? Not back in '05, but the first FIRST time. Terry brought to the big bonfire all the guys had on the beach and introduced you to my dad and me." He recalled.

"Yeah. Then your dad and Terry stumbled off, yelling about ice cold Coronas to the other guys." I added with a laugh.

"God those guys were so wasted! And then there was Lex with his damn camcorder…" Randy replied.

"Followed us to the cove where we snuck off cause we didn't want to deal with drunks. He thought we were gonna have sex right there with him filming." I laughed.

"We talked all night. Then we fell asleep and you freaked out cause your shirt was off and didn't believe me when I said it was because it got too hot." Randy accused.

"Hey! Your pants were off too! I had a good reason to assume!" I added laughing.

Suddenly, I wasn't so scared of Randy Orton anymore. Remembering the days when he was a good, wholesome kid made me smile. The first night on the beach was one of the best nights of my life. Randy reached out to play push me but I instantly froze. He lowered his hand and looked down at the ground.

"Lena…I'm here to give you an answer." Randy said.

"Answer to what?" I asked.

"Why I hit you. Why I was so…I don't know…two-faced." Randy replied.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"That day at the beach…it was the best night of my life. And the two years we spent together were amazing. I feel horrible for how we left things when I went off to college. So in '05, I just had to have you again. I needed you back in my life, but you were back in the wrong way. I hurt you, and I hurt Sam. Lena…you were the first girl I ever loved, and I never stopped. I know this won't make sense…but I abused you because I couldn't _have_ you. And when you and Chris started to get close…I couldn't stand it. Which is why I stopped hurting you when you two didn't talk. Because I had you all to myself. When I felt like you were slipping away, I knew the only way to keep you was to hurt you. And when I had you was when I changed. I'm so sorry Lena. You didn't deserve what I gave you. I just…I love you Lena. I'm always going to love you. But I can't have you. And I know now that we both need to move on from this and live the lives we deserve." Randy admitted.

I must have stared at the man for what seemed like forever. He hurt me…because he loved me? And because he didn't want anyone else taking me away from him. How did I ever become his personal property? Tears formed in my eyes once more as I took everything in. I finally got the answer that I needed. I could finally move on.

"Randy…your reasoning for things are shit. I would have been part of life voluntarily! The abuse almost drove me away. But the way you manipulated my feelings for everything kept me around you. Everything that happened…I can't fully ever forgive you. But I know I can thank you for your apology. And I still will be a part of your life, but just as a friend, as long as Sam doesn't kill me." I added with a laugh.

Randy chuckled and smirked a bit. I smiled back at him. I was finally happy. I had my closure on me and Randy. The best part was that I wouldn't be hurt anymore. I could stop living my life in fear.

"I need to go…Sam is probably fuming that I haven't met up with her yet. Could I possibly get a hug?" Randy asked.

I smiled as I reached in to hug him. As we hugged, I waited for the moment where he would turn on me and go back to slapping me. I waited to his silent warning or his hissing in my ear. But he didn't do that. We hugged for a while until he finally pulled away.

"Go check on Chris. I know he's not a happy camper with you right now, but he still needs you. And you need him. He saved you didn't he?" Randy asked.

"Actually, you saved me Randy. You freed me from the thing that was hurting me, which was you ironically." I added, realizing what I just said.

"So I turned out to be the savior after all?" Randy asked.

I thought about that for a second. Randy was the man from whom I needed the saving. Chris came along to be the savior to get me away from him. He tried, he really did. And at times he really did save me from worse pain Randy could have caused me. He made me realize that what Randy was doing was wrong. And he led me to take action and gave me the courage to (attempt) to end it once and for all. But in the end, it was Randy who finally let me go and realized that he was doing was wrong. He saved me from being hurt anymore.

"Yeah…I guess you did." I added with a smile.

****

**Okay, so there WILL be one more chapter after this, just so we can see what happens between Chris and Lena! But who knew Randy would turn out to be the savior (to be honest, that wasn't my plan, but as I wrote this that's how it ended). PLEASE REVIEW!! The last chapter will be up shortly!**


	18. All In The Name Of Love

**A/N: Wow…lack of update on my part! Here is the FINAL chapter; I really hope ya'll enjoy it. The thank-you's and whatnot will come at the end.**

****

**Chris's POV**

"Well, you didn't break anything Mr. Irvine. You will feel very sore in the lower back and your quad muscles will need to be stretched out regularly for the next couple weeks. Otherwise, you should be fine." The trainer diagnosed me.

I held an ice pack up against the left side of my head, turning it over to the colder side. I just nodded as the trainer walked away to get me something to wrap my knee up with. I sighed as I looked up to the ceiling. I closed my eyes as I thought about my match tonight. I was so close to beating Orton for a championship that belonged to me. I was about to be on top of the wrestling world again.

But Randy had the ultimate weapon against me, and it wasn't Layfield.

It was Lena.

How could she do that to me? She knew I didn't want her anywhere near Orton. I mean, I'm stubborn as hell too. But if it was for my own well-being, I would stay away. Lena could never stay from Orton. It was like he had some spell over her. No matter what he did to her, she always crawled back to him. Was it his voice that enticed her? Or was it his blue eyes that always turned out to be the killer? I don't know what it is, and I never want to know.

But…she kissed him.

_"Just before Lena left my room to meet you, she happened to give me a little goodbye present. And let me tell you Chris…her lips had never tasted as sweet and sinful as they did before she left."_

I thought she loved me, I really did. I thought maybe I could steal her away and make her all mine. But I couldn't. I couldn't cure her of her Orton disease.

I couldn't save her.

That's what I ultimately trying to save her from. Not the fact that Randy and complete and utter control over the poor girl. I knew she could hold her own against him if it really came down to it. It was that fact that she was sucked into his world and couldn't get out. He played the good Randy/bad Randy card on her. Bad Randy would keep her in line and make sure she didn't go anywhere. And just when he would feel like she was slipping, good Randy would reel her back in again. I was trying to get her away for good. And it seemed like it was working, for a while.

I guess not.

"You want to take these painkillers Chris; it will help with the soreness." The trainer told me, handing me the bottle with my free hand.

"Thanks doc." I said plainly, throwing my ice pack on the other side of the table.

Someone knocked on the door and the trainer and I both looked back. Lena stood in the doorway, wearing a sweatshirt way too big for her, and jeans soaked at the bottom. Her hair was wet from the falling snow and her nose was still pink from the cold. She looked up at me with those auburn eyes, filled with sorrow and pleading for forgiveness. I looked away and reached for another ice pack. The trainer slipped out the door and past her, leaving us alone. The only thing that filled the room was the awkward silence between us. Lena shifted her feet back and forth across the tile floor and looked around the room. I removed the ice pack from my head and threw it in the sink across from me.

"Chris, can we talk?" Lena eventually asked.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." I answered back coldly.

****

**Lena's POV**

Chris didn't look happy to see me. Why would he? He found out that I had kissed his biggest enemy. I slowly walked into the room and walked in front of him. He was looking down at the floor as he played with the tape on his wrists.

"Chris. Chris, please look up at me." I pleaded.

I lifted Chris's chin up so his eyes could meet with mine. His eyes looked icy instead of warm. It looked like there was no life behind them. I closed my eyes, trying not to let anymore tears fall.

"Chris, I'm sorry…" I started to say before Chris jerked away from me.

"You smell like him. Is that his sweatshirt?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I was kicked out of the arena with no jacket and he gave it to me to keep warm." I explained.

"Great. First you kiss him, then you take his sweatshirt…are you like some high school couple? Sharing sweatshirts and shit?" Chris asked angrily.

"Oh lord, would you grow up Chris? I was COLD. Why else would I take his clothes? And I didn't kiss him because I felt like it. HE kissed ME. I didn't ask for him to force his lips onto mine! I'm sorry I didn't listen and that I went into Randy's room to get my stuff. I needed to end it myself, not Mickie and not anyone else. I was scared for her! What if she got hurt because of me? I've been use to the abuse for quite some time now, I could have handled it. You need to believe me when I say that the kiss meant nothing and I swear I will never lie or go back on a promise again as long as I'm with you." I pleaded with him.

Chris was standing on the other side of the table, running his fingers through his blond hair. He placed his hands on his hips, then looked up at me.

"Well…who is the better kisser?" He asked.

"…Your kidding right? I just poured out all of my feelings, and you ask me who the better KISSER is?" I asked him, getting agitated.

"What? It's an honest question." Chris replied.

I did the only think I could only think of doing. I walked up to him, placed my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Chris wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. We eventually pulled away as he looked into my eyes.

"This doesn't really fix anything you know. I'm still pissed that you went against my word." Chris told me.

"Yes, I know. And I'll make it up to you. I promise." I told him.

He pulled me in for a hug, and I buried my face into his shoulder. I let out my breath slowly and smiled. Things were gonna be okay, I knew it.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Chris said.

"For what?" I asked, pulling away.

"I promised that I would save you from Randy and everything he did to you. I promised that I would keep you safe. I didn't save you from anything." Chris explained.

"Oh Chris…don't worry." I told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Besides, someone else turned out to the savior after all.

****

**Alright, thank you time!**

**First, I would like to thank anyone that took their time to read my story. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read a story like mine.**

**Second, I would like to thank the following that reviewed: em, Dragon of Ice and Light, nicole, The Witch of Endor, cassymae, SBMFanatic, Sarcastic Nightmare, karategirl, The Unchained Muse, Q, Alkira Sonoma, Pinayprincesa, ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE, purplefeather21, TJ Sparkles, xHeavensOnFirex, MJ Butterflies, leighannieee, RunsWithTheCullens73, jeffhardyfan722, stupidchicken05, Medieval Mystic, Livin on the EDGE, sirigirl157, Rhodes Princess, cravingforsomeJericho and darkangelmel. Your reviews helped me shape this story into what it became today. Thank you soooo much!**

**Well, that's it! Thank you for reading once more! There will be more stories up…eventually. Knowing my updating, it's gonna be a while. Night!**


End file.
